Cold Hands, Warm Heart
by wildkitkat
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles on our favourite Winter Spirit. Some happy, some sad, whatever inspiration hits.
1. Chapter 1

**Cold Hands, Warm Heart**

A few weeks after the battle with Pitch, life had settled down. North was busy with the yetis preparing for Christmas. Tooth and her fairies had been busy restoring the Tooth Palace and had finally finished the job. Bunnymund had once again thrown himself back into his work and enjoying the eternal spring that was his home. Everyone was feeling settled, everyone was feeling at peace.

Except Jack.

He couldn't quite place what the feeling was. He knew it had something to do with his memories he had finally acquired. The nagging, unending doubt in the back of his mind was finally gone. He knew why he was here; he knew how he had become Jack Frost. He knew he was part of a much bigger picture now.

Yet he still couldn't shake the heaviness that weighed on him.

After another day of flying around, skating through various towns, having a quick chat with Jamie and playing with a few of Sandy's creations as the evening rolled in, Jack was alone on his lake.

He climbed a familiar tree and rested his back on the rough bark. He stared at the stars and the retreating figure of Sandy. He stared, not thinking but feeling, things he couldn't quite identify.

It started as the usual heaviness, then his head felt clouded, tears began to brim but he kept them at bay. The heaviness turned to a painful ache and his hands started shaking as his breaths came out in short gasps. He looked at the moon and a tidal wave of anger overcame him. Yes, he had died. But he had lived, lived so well.

From his memories he saw he had a mother that cared for him, a sister that admired and adored him. So many people playing with him, laughing with him as he played tricks, made them giggle with his antics. He had been _loved_ and cared for by so many people in his young life. He had been responsible, care-free. A good son, big brother and friend. People had liked him and wanted to be around him.

Then he had gone through the ice and emerged as Jack Frost. Still the same person. Just paler, colder but still a heart filled with warmth and joy.

In his life he had never felt lonely and for his sacrifice, for his sister, he had been punished with three hundred years alone.

Why?

_Why why why why why WHY?_

It seemed worse now that he knew, he hadn't been alone, he hadn't been seen as a nuisance. He had smiled and people wanted to be around him, Now people wondered what he was up to.

Jack leapt from the tree and landed on the ice, solid as always since he had become a Winter Spirit, he began to angrily slam his fist into the ice, then the anger turned to grief and Jack howled in despair at all he didn't understand.

He was a Guardian now, he was part of the Guardians. The Guardians protected the intangible qualities in children. The protected good memories, brought hope and wonder and nights were filled with sweet dreams. Pitch had been right, there would always be darkness and fear and North had been right as well, they could fight fear and give light in the darkness but no-one could get rid of fear or the bad,dark things that happened in the world. Jack remembered the fear of losing his sister and the fear, the manic panic as he disappeared though the ice and disappeared from the people who loved him.

Jack's howling turned to sobs as he made his way back to the heaps of snow at the edge of the iced pond and curled into the ice, trying to become a part of it.

He cried silently now till he fell asleep.

He may be Jack Frost now but back then, there was no Guardian of thinly iced lakes and ponds. There would always be darkness and as Jack slept, exhausted from the grief that had consumed him that evening, the moon shone down on him.

End.

Sad right? It just struck me from his memories, he was surrounded by people who liked him. Now he is pretty much all alone and has to do so much for people to like him. Seems like he is being punished somehow despite doing a very brave thing. I have a bunch of one-shots floating in my head and will update as I am inspired.

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hope does not overcome, it endures" – Cate Butler

_So this is a chapter based on a suggestion from Night-Fury1:_

_Whoa, this is pretty cool! Hey, inspiration is what u need, right?_

_How aabout this – jack's ridden with guilt and confusion and (since this seems to be VERY popular here) tries to hurt himself, but Bunnymund intervens and provides comfort and a brotherly bond forms? Rest for u to fill in, only a vague outline here for inspiration._

WELL HERE IT IS!

Bunnymund's nose twitched as he spied the Winter Sprite sitting rather precariously on the edge of a cliff.

"Little warm for your usual comfort isn't it mate?" asked Bunnymund, joining the boy and basking in the golden glow of the slow sunset of the great outback.

Jack gave a little shrug, "its okay."

There was silence and BUnnymund just took it as it was, a comfortable silence and he savoured the dry air and the soft light warming his fur. The climate must be uncomfortable for the boy, but he seemed to be in no hurry to leave. Bunnymund left it at that, he had happened to come across the boy while on his travels. The boy had obviously wanted to be alone. That alone bothered Bunnymund abit. Three hundred years of being alone, the boy should be sick of it. Still, the Pooka was widely believed in by children and respected by the other spirits, yet he still valued his own space.

He got up to leave. He had seen the kid and felt it would be too close for comfort on how things used to be if he had just moved past and not stopped to say hello. He eyed Jack before leaving and noticed the slight flush of his skin.

"Don't stay out too long. Get back to the cold when you're done."

Jack nodded but didn't seem to really be registering what he was saying. The Pooka gave a little sigh and knocked his head lightly. "Oi, ice-brain! Did you get that?"

Jack looked up at him, a bit of a confused look on his tired face. Then he was up, twirling staff in hand and was gone with the wind. Bunnymund stood there, unsure of what had just transpired. With a twitch of his ears and a ruffle of his tail, he hopped back to his various duties. Still, he hadn't forgotten just how listless the boy had seemed and it unsettled him, a stray thought at the back of his mind told him inaction would once again, be too close for comfort of the way things had been before.

_line_line_

Bunnymund waited till the next evening. He made his way to North first who was always pleased to see the Pooka. The Pole, despite being agonizingly cold for the Easter Bunny, was a rather enjoyable place. Bunnymund didn't bring up his niggling doubts about Jack, in a reverse position, he knew he wouldn't appreciate having his business discussed. Besides, he harassed North enough claiming "feeling it in his belly" didn't constitute as concrete evidence. After making idle chit-chat for awhile, Bunnymund made his way to the globe and eyed the sphere till his eyes found the familiar white, blue tinged light that represented their immortal child. With a brief goodbye met with a hearty cheer of "we shall chat again my furry friend!" Bunnymund tapped his large foot and disappeared into the dark hole beneath him, leaving behind a cheery poppy in the workshop. Instead of going home like North assumed, Bunnymund made his way to Burgess, specifically, the lake.

Bunnymund arrived shortly, the portal closing behind him. He took a few seconds to appreciate the cold beauty that was Jack's home. It was extremely peaceful and quiet. The sky was dark, littered with stars and long stretches of clouds, the bright moon gave everything a smooth glow. Bunnymund turned, noticing how the sky reflected off the ice on the lake and how everything was just so crispy and white. His body gave a little shudder of protest and his nose twitched, no matter how beautiful, the place was just too dam freezing _cold_.

In the silence he heard it. Short, gasping breaths. Bunnymund didn't hesitate as he rushed towards the noise. He was looking for Jack and that's who he found, but in a state he never thought he would see. Instead of a smile, he saw trembling lips, instead of a mischievous glint in his icy blue eyes, there was just darkness and sorrow. So out of character, his staff lay at the boy's side instead of tightly grasped in his hand. He was hunched in on himself, so small as if he wished to disappear.

Bunnymund didn't stop till he was above the boy with a breathless, "are you hurt?!"

Jack must have been so lost in his own thoughts because the sudden appearance of the Pooka had him yelp and fall backwards, something falling out of his hand and landing on the icy lake with a soft metallic tinkle. Bunnymund was only caught off-guard for half a second as he pieced together the state of the boy who looked like he had just been caught doing something very, very wrong and the dark blade lying next to him. The Pooka had been around enough to know of such things.

He reached forward and with a yelp from Jack, pulled the boy towards him by the front of his worn blue hoodie. "Let go!" the boy yelled, panicked. BUnnymund let go momentarily but just to pull up the sleeve of one arm and when finding nothing, did the same to the other. He held on firmly to the pale wrist in front of him.

"You're hurting me!" yelled Jack and Bunnymund's eyes flashed and he stared at the Winter Spirit with such intent, Jack ceased struggling. "I'm hurting you? Why, is it a problem if I do it and not yourself?!" Jack looked slightly ashamed and whispered, "its not like that."

Bunnymund released him and quickly picked up Jack's staff and the blade that lay there. He felt slight revulsion at what the blade had been intended for. Its not the act, its why people chose to hurt themselves that horrified him so much. As a warrior, who had seen so many things, he knew of grown men, great men who had succumbed to the darkness that resided in everyone. While he would never turn to such a path himself, as he was the sort of person to rather throw himself fully into other activities, he recalled times he had trained till he threw up, till he could barely support himself on his own shaky limbs and wasn't ignorant to see the parallels. He held some respect that the individual would rather take their anger, hate or sorrow on themselves than others, but he still felt that anyone who felt that desperate for release, needed an outlet and if they didn't have an outlet, then they needed someone else to provide the release. So many people didn't have a person to turn to and Jack obviously included himself in that figure.

Bunnymund went for intimidation for the first part of this intervention. He needed to know how many times Jack had done this, thought about this and he needed him to be honest.

"Take off you're hoodie." He ordered.

Jack stared at him for a moment and then he glared at him. "Wha- no! W-why?"

Bunnymund inspected the blade he had picked up and gave it an experimental sniff. It didn't look like there was any blood on it and he couldn't pick up a scent of blood on it. "To see how often you've done this."

Jack shook his head again, "its not like that, I haven't ever done, done _that_." Bunnymund noticed how Jack couldn't seem to put what he had wanted to do in words, the kid probably didn't understand it himself.

"You didn't tell anyone what you were thinking of doing so until we get this sorted out, I'm not ready to take what you say at face value mate. Now take the hoodie off, cause if I have to give you a 'helping hand' to get it off, its not going to work out so well for you."

Jack stared at him and then looked down at his feet, unshed tears shone in his eyes as he slowly slipped off his hood and stood there in a thin white shirt, a plain tank top. He lifted his eyes to Bunnymund and the Guardian of Hope jerked his head, indicated the top was to come off as well. It soon followed his hoodie, lying on the ice next to him. He didn't move as Bunnymund came up to him and slowly circled him, eyeing his small frame and lifting his arms to check for any tell-tale scars or marks. He gave a small sigh of relief and then stood in front of Jack, once again towering over him, arms crossed. "Don't suppose I should ask you to take off your pants as well, eh?"

Jack's reaction was slightly comical as he raised his thin arms, eyes wide. "No! no! I haven't done anything, really!"

Bunnymund stared at Jack and gave a small nod, "I believe you. Put yer tops back on."

Jack did so, once again silence surrounded them. Jack looked at Bunnymund again and asked in a shaky voice, "can I have my staff back?" Bunny looked at him and Jack added, "please?". Bunnymund shook his head, "nah mate, we're not done here yet." He led the nervous kid to a large oak tree next to the iced lake. "Where did this come from?" he asked, twirling the blade in his hand.

Jack looked very guilty as his eyes shifted and he said quietly. "North's workshop. Where he works on the toys, his office." Bunnymund spun and threw the knife into a nearby tree and Jack flinched as the 'thunk' filled the silent forest.

"Do you have any idea how North would have felt if he knew what you were about to do with it?" Bunnymund could only imagine how the Russian would react to a tool of his he used to bring joy and wonder to the children of the world was being used to cause harm, by a child, on himself. Jack looked up, shocked. "No, you cant tell him I stole it! Please!"

Bunnymund flicked his ears in annoyance, the kid seemed more worried about being discovered as a thief than what he had planned to do to himself. Didn't the kid realize? Obviously the time for intimidation was over and Bunnymund dropped to his haunches, now becoming eye-level. He reached out slowly to bring the boy to him but Jack moved back a few inches.

"I know what you were going to do Frostbite. You may have said you haven't done it before and I believe you, but you haven't denied what you were going to do."

Jack muttered a small, "I'm sorry."

Bunnymund hopped forward and gently grasped the boy by the back of the neck, holding him in place and leaned in, "Sorry for what? For being caught? For being a bother? Cause I don't think you're sorry for what you were going to do to yourself."

Jack was breathing heavily now, on the verge of crying but still holding back. Bunnymund gave him a little shake and brought him closer to his chest. The boy put up his hands, refusing the comfort and trying to push the Pooka away.

Bunnymund relaxed his hold but didn't release him and began to speak quietly and patiently, "As a guardian, you're going to see a lot of things. Being around as long as you have, you probably have already. You're going to see a lot of things we try to even out with joy, good memories, dreams, wonder and hope. No-one was meant to be alone. We come into this world alone and we leave it alone but life is given to us to fill it with experiences, people, friends and opportunities. Life is about living and yes, there is real darkness in the world, that's why its so important, vital to have the right people in your life."

Jack was still fighting the embrace the guardian was trying to give him. Bunnymund could feel the words were impacting him and focusing on the boy's face, he made eye-contact and holding his gaze, said:

"No one saw you for a very long time, invisible or not. I'm telling you now Frostbite, we see you mow. I see you, ALL of you. I'm the Guardian of Hope and while I bring and share it with the world and the people who need it, it won't make the darkness go away, but it gives you the strength to endure it. Have Hope Jack, have Hope till the darkness pasts, no matter what you think or how you feel, you don't deserve or need to do what you wanted to do to yourself."

Jack was shaking now, "I-I don't know, I c-cant-"

"Relax Snowball. Just let go, I'll hold on while you let go."

They stood like that, for a minute. Bunnymund standing there, unmoving, one arm not letting Jack move away and simultaneously drawing him closer. An anchor, neither coming or going, Jack kept his arms up, a barrier. In the silence of the night, in the light of the moon, in the space the two had created only for them, for this moment, Jack whispered, "Bunny, I-I died."

Like that, Jack's arms relaxed and as his arms came down, so did his defences. Bunnymund drew him closer to his chest and Jack buried his head in the warm, grey fur. "I died!" he cried, really sobbing now.

"I made my sister cry, I had a mother. The last time I saw my sister, she looked so scared. She reached out and I was g-gone. Then I was scared. Then alone, for so long."

Jack cried, his whole body shaking and just like Bunnymund promised, he held on. Even as ice-cold drops of tears dampened his fur, he held the crying spirit and as Jack held on just as tightly, he could feel the steady, reassuring heartbeat of the Pooka against him.

Somehow they ended up both on the ground and Jack looked up, eyes red, "I was so happy to know why I was a Guardian, that I saved my sister. I really was but now," he slammed a fist into the snow, "I wish I didn't know! I'm angry! Now I know what I was missing and it hurts, it _aches_."

Bunnymund nodded in understanding. Jack wasn't arrogant or ignorant enough to think he was the only one who had suffered loss and felt the Pooka knew how he was feeling, probably from his own experience.

"I grew up learning about Heaven and Hell. I died, but I'm here." He looked down, "I was taught that you live a good life and you will reunite with those who pass on. Yet here I am." Jack gave a short bark of laughter, "in my religion, technically I'm abnormal, I'm a demon, a hellion of sorts. Ironic huh?"

Jack fell into silence and Bunnymund felt now was the time to speak. "I know you don't believe you're a demon. You're mischievous but not a malicious bone in your body."

Jack looked out onto the lake and stared into the dark. Bunnymund continued with what he wanted to say. "You died and you are immortal now but that doesn't mean you wont die. Just like a thirsty man needs water, a dying man needs to die. When your time comes, you will go. You will be mourned, missed and loved but you will continue onto your next adventure in the unknown and this time, your sister may be there and the rest of your family."

Jack turned to him, a small, hopeful expression on his face and Bunnymund pointed to some snow, "You're a Guardian now and you've been the Spirit of Winter for a long time. That's because the Man in the Moon saw something in you, like he saw in all of us, that he felt needed to be preserved in the world. There will only ever be one of you but when someone _like_ you comes along again, in a few centuries or however long and you're ready, a new chapter will begin."

Jack nodded, "you think so?"

Bunnymund nodded. "I hope so."

Bunnymund got up and fetched Jack's staff and handed it back to its owner. "I have to be straight with yeh kid." Jack accepted his staff and waited for what Bunnymund had to say. Bunnymund placed a large paw on his small shoulder and said gravely, "Hardships are part and parcel of life, extended life or otherwise. One day, Jamie will no longer see you. Once day, you may lose North, Tooth, Sandy or I. Things happen that we have no control over. Before that happens, you're going to have to work on better coping skills than … this." He motioned to the blade still embedded in the tree. "Understand?"

"How?" asked Jack.

"Time heals all things mate. For now, trust me on that. When you feel lonely, when bad memories get you down, let enough time pass and you will feel stronger and find you have the strength to move on from it. Till then, whenever you feel an urge or unsettled, don't let it build up, go somewhere, even if you don't want to talk about what's bothering you, just make sure you're not alone. I'm giving you an unlimited offer, my Warren is always open to you, as long as you don't ice anything." The last part of the statement was given with a chuckle and Jack matched his grin.

"What if its like the day before Easter and you're really busy?" he asked.

"You still ask and even if I have to tie you to a tree to stop you doing anything stupid while I'm busy, I wont ever turn you away."

Silence, then a small "Thankyou" followed by a hard hug. Bunnymund returned the hug. "Ahh you Gumby."

After the moment was over, Bunnymund went to fetch the blade from the tree and slipped it into his backpack. "Alright kid, pack you're toothbrush. You're not staying on your own tonight."

"Where am I going?" asked Jack, hoping Bunny was joking about the toothbrush since he didn't have one.

"Your choice. Tooth Palace might be a bit busy for you to relax, my place may be too warm to be comfortable. My advice is go to North's. Look at what he's working on, spend some time with the yeti's, freeze a couple of elves and have some hot cocoa and listen to a story from North. He's a …. dramatic story-teller."

"Thanks." Said Jack, the idea sounded good and he could already feel his spirit lifting at the thought.

"Cheers mate," said Bunnymund, preparing to disappear, "stay strong."

"Hope so." Said Jack with a wide smile, glint back in his eyes and with a wave of his staff, he was soaring with the wind. Bunnymund saw him off and vanished into his own tunnel.

The moon shone brightly, driving back the darkness to shadows and shedding light on the world. We could all take a lesson from the dear Man in the Moon.

End.

_This was intense to write and really, I love how Bunnymund's little speeches came out. The quote at the beginning was made up by yours truly. Please read and review and let me know what you think. This was a fairly important chapter to me and I thank Nigh-Fury1 for suggesting the prompt. Please review and feel free to share your stories of hope!_


	3. Sit on Santa's lap

**All I want For Christmas**

Jack and North had made their way back to the Pole and had just arrived. Jack gave a little flip off the sleigh and North instructed the yetis in charge to give the reindeer food and water. As they made their way to the workshop, everyone was working hard. Christmas was two months away. Everyone was busy but not stressed. North ran the North Pole well and with good management so there were rarely any last minute crisis or shortages.

Jack had enjoyed spending time with the older Guardian but was ready to go and spread his special brand of ice and snow around the world. He thought of the area he was going to visit shortly and the very odd fountains they had there. Statues of little boys peeing into the fountains or ponds. He gave a little snigger at the thought of freezing them. It was childish but he would never forget his shock the first time he had seen them. He had closed his eyes thinking how _improper_ it all was. Times had certainly changed.

He said his goodbye with his usual cheeriness and North called to him just before he left, slapping a large arm across the boy's back. "Jack! As promised, I have wiped clean the slate! You have been good boy this year, only bit naughty." The Guardian held his thumb and index finger about an inch apart for emphasis. Jack gave a wide smile, pleased at the praise. Still he had a reputation to uphold and he gave a shrug and said, "thanks."

"So you must get your letter to me." Said North jovially.

"Letter?" asked Jack confused.

"Yes, of what you would like for presents. Make a list and I will choose some from it. Iz what I do with all the children." Explained North.

Jack nodded. He vaguely recalled children getting excited and making lists for Christmas that parents would help them send to Saint Nicholas. "Cool. Sure, see you North!" and like that he was gone out the window and away with the wind. North chuckled and went back to his inventory, he hadn't noticed the slightly nervous look on the boy's face.

Jack had finished his icing for the day and was now sitting on a branch, one foot dangling and swinging gently as he thought things through. He bit his lip as he tried to work out what to do.

How do you write a letter to Santa when you can't even read?

He had intended to learn, at some stage, to read and write. Sitting outside a classroom had seemed so boring and it's not like he could have asked for help if he got stuck. After awhile Jack shrugged it off. North had probably been making a joke. Three hundred years of being on the naughty list, what was one more year without presents? You can't miss what you never had.

If that was true, why did Jack feel an ache as he pushed the thought of a brightly wrapped present with a festive ribbon to the back of his mind?

And so the days turned to weeks and before long it was two weeks till Christmas. Jack had been doing the usual and had popped by the North Pole after having a very one-sided conversation with the Sandman. Preparations were in full swing but the hustle of the workplace was already dying down. While North was a tough task-master and expected a lot from the yetis, he wasn't a slave driver. When evening rolled in, the Workshop would empty as the yetis finished their set assignments for the day and headed to their quarters. They had an evening of relaxation and sleep before another busy day tomorrow. Jack made his way to North's office and poked his head in.

"Hey North," he called out in a friendly manner to the large Russian who was sitting at a huge desk with large sheets of paper in front of him.

"Hello Jack! Give me a minute I am just finishing."

Jack's eyes narrowed as curiosity got the best of him, "Is that-"

"I have a list and I'm checking it twice!" North sang out and Jack joined him as he finished, "going to see whose been naughty or nice!"

North pushed the papers back into a pile as he finished and stretched before getting up. "Good to see you are still off naughty list!"

Jack smiled again.

"But I still haven't got your letter."

Jack's smile dropped.

"What iz wrong?" asked North as he saw the Winter Spirit's face. Jack looked down and quickly put up his hoodie, "I've got to go, I forgot to freeze some stuff somewhere."

North grasped his arm gently and with his other hand, pulled Jack's hood down. "Jack." He said simply but with authority.

"I-I can't read or write." Said Jack, turning his head away. North looked at him in confusion. "I couldn't write you a letter." He elaborated.

North scratched his beard, "Iz not good that you can't read or write, but you are child, children always making themselves so busy! We will make time for lessons next year" he said with determination.

Jack gave a little nod and waited for North to let him go, which he did but the action was soon followed with, "Follow me."

Jack did dutifully and they soon came to North's living room. There was a huge fire blazing, Christmas tree in the corner, a small couch, couple of smaller chairs and a huge red chair which North favoured and always sat on. The rest of the room was filled with bookcases filled with books, ornaments and novelties, tapestries covered the walls. It was warm and comforting and the team of Guardians had spent several evenings in this room sipping hot cocoa, eggnog and snacking on cookies while sharing stories and experiences.

Phil was in a corner hanging up some stockings. Jack waved hello and North nodded in acknowledgment. Phil raised his eyebrows and North gave him a sly wink. North led Jack to his huge chair and took a seat, Jack stood there for a half second before opening his eyes wide in surprise as North lifted him up and placed him on his knee. "North!" he yelled.

"Ah ah," said North waving a finger, "I am not North now, I am Father Christmas. Now tell me young boy, have you been good this year?"

Jack was still in surprised mode and wasn't sure how to answer, he gave a small shrug.

"Good." Said North, going for small steps. "Now I haven't had a letter from you before, so for now, you can tell me what you would like for Christmas."

Jack recalled shopping centres with little children and their parents waiting in line for a chance to sit on Santa's lap and tell him what they would like for Christmas. "I'm not a kid!" he said pouting.

North laughed at how childlike (and dare he say adorable?) Jack looked when he pouted. He jiggled his knee, letting Jack bounce up and down. "Don't be shy!"

Jack stuttered and blushed and looked at Phil who gave him a nod of encouragement. Taking a deep breath and trying not to feel ridiculous, Jack turned properly on North's lap and looked up at the man properly. It then struck Jack how much bigger North was than him and he really, for the first time, felt like a child. He also felt very comfortable and safe, havened in North's large lap and a familiar hand resting gently on his back. The man's eyes were clear and bright blue and Jack felt himself slowly leaning in till his head lay on his chest, white beard tickling his smooth, cold cheek.

It was then Jack realized he had no idea what he wanted for Christmas.

"Um, I, er-" he stuttered, unsure of himself.

"Take your time." Said North patiently.

Jack thought of what he would like. Should he ask for something for the others? Something decorative for Tooth? Something practical for Bunny? Something –"

His thoughts were cut short as North whispered, "Christmas is a time for sharing and family, yes, but I want to know what Jack and only Jack wants."

The possibility seemed abnormal and Jack let it sink in for a moment. Someone was asking him what he wanted. He knew his heart wanted him to ask for his sister back, to know where his family was buried, to always be believed in. He closed his eyes. Yes, a part of him would always have that wanting, but it wouldn't make him happy and he could see from the way North was looking at him, the Guardian of Wonder wanted to use his gift, his centre to make him happy this Christmas.

"Candy." He started, opening his eyes and then added, "please."

"Yes, yes, what else?" asked North, pleased Jack was trying to participate.

"Um, a game? Something we can all play?"

North nodded.

Jack's eyes widened. "A tarantula!" he exclaimed. Oh yes, he could just imagine all the pranks he could play, the looks on-

"No." said North firmly.

"Awww.." whined Jack, pouting again.

So that went on for a little longer. Jack thinking of gifts he would like and North giving little nods now and then. Jack seemed to be getting more excited about the possibilities of Christmas, his _first_ Christmas as Jack Frost. Soon his voice began to slur and he was mumbling and North took over, telling him tales of Christmas pasts and Jack feeling so comfortable, so safe and so guarded, soon fell asleep against North.

While this was going on, Phil was decorating the fireplace and hanging stockings. One red and white with black lining. One blue and green with gold trimming. One covered in golden glitter. One brown and green with a hint of grey and finally, one blue, white and covered in silver snowflakes.

As North carried out the sleeping boy in his arms to take him to the guestroom to sleep, Phil smiled at him. North was right, Christmas was about sharing and family. The little group of Guardians would be sharing Christmas day as a family, Jack included.

_Awwww. So what did you think? This just popped into my head last night! I loved the suggestions I got in the reviews and will soon have a chapter of Jack going to a welcome party with all the spirits and NOT BEING OK. So any suggestions for a one-shot just shout shout shout and after reading this, try imagine our dear little Jack Frost on North's knee. Felt this was father/son kinda thing. Please review, it means a lot and I'm really enjoying this._

_Wildkitkat :3_


	4. WHo am I?

_WHO AM I_

_I was watching a video on Youtube called Titanium with Jack Frost. It's an epic AMV, it's the same song that was so popular by a different singer but seriously sad and beautiful, very thought-provoking. Anyway I noticed Jack's face when he realized he had just been walked through and that's what inspired this very short one-shot._

I felt myself drifting upwards. I was so scared, it was dark and my fear mounted. The unknown is terrifying and when you know nothing, the fear and cold overtakes you. I broke the surface of the ice gently as I was pulled through it. I took a deep breath and it was cold, it seemed to freeze my lungs. Breathing, it felt so new. I took another breath and looked around me and once again knew nothing. I wanted to cry, I wanted something that I had no name for.

_Who am I? _

I looked up and there it was, the moon's light seemed to warm me. A full moon, so beautiful and made me feel safer. Then I heard it, in my mind.

You are JAck Frost.

The fear left me almost instantly as my mind grasped the knowledge and held on. I had something, a name. The fear left me and curiosity overtook me and then excitement as I had a few minutes of completely new experiences. I ran with my discovered staff, slipping and sliding, laughing as I skated on bare feet along the iced lake. I was Jack Frost and I now knew something else, I loved this. I loved running and the surge of speed as I trailed the ice.

Over the momentary pain of falling through a couple of branches and then landing on one, I laughed. It seems I was discovering my personality. The fall hurt but I could immediately tell getting into scrapes was something I would be used to and not mind.

The flying, FLYING! Even though I knew nothing I knew it was unusual but still didn't seem to think I was unusual, that it was me that was different. A magic wind that could pick up boys, a staff that could send out ice and frost with a magnetic blue and white light.

When I found the village, I rushed to arrive. I wasn't nervous to meet people I didn't know, that I would be a stranger to them. I seemed to know I liked people, I liked their company. I wanted to find out where I was, start a conversation and then share my amazing experiences so far. I wanted to show them the magic wind and my staff, I wanted to share the excitement and fun, share this feeling that I could barely contain.

"Hey kid," I called out, "can you tell me where I am?" I asked, still smiling and happy.

Then he passed through me and three hundred years of loneliness and solidarity passed but I still cant forget that momentary feeling. The fear came back full force. My eyes widened, my breath shortened and I felt my heart stop for a second and I'll never forget that one thought:

_WHAT am I?_

This time there was no answer.

Soooo hoped you liked it. Read the whole three reviews I got (thankyou faithful reviewers) but have to say I was disheartened. People are reading but not reviewing. Was thinking of stopping but I went all ROTG and thought at least while there is one, I shall write! But no feedback makes me doubt myself so if I stop writing completely for awhile, I hope you understand. I have three ideas from the reviews for one-shots. Jack has his first Christmas, Jack goes to the Pole and they are having a party and all the spirits are there and he reacts badly. Mmm and I'm thinking Jack should have a birthday party at some point?

Wildkitkat :3


	5. Too much, too soon

**Too much, too soon.**

Jack landed with his usual flair as he burst through the window of North's office and added a little spin when he saw he had an audience of one.

"Bravo!" yelled North and gave a loud clap. Jack swung his staff round and rested it on his shoulder. "Sorry I'm late. I am late right?" he asked.

"Yes, yes but as guest of honour we can overlook." Said North with a wink. Jack tended to be late for most things. While it annoyed Bunnymund, North understood. Jack would wear a watch, doubtful if he could. Not like he could ask anyone for the time either. He could look at a clock but at heart Jack was a child and children didn't tend to watch the time when they were caught up in the excitement of things.

Jack shrugged, "So a celebration huh?"

North nodded again. "You have taken oath, it is official and now it is time to officially celebrate!" He placed a large hand across Jack's shoulders and guided him out the office and down the hall. Jack smiled, when North celebrated he tended to have the yetis whip up mountains of food. He had worked up quite an appetite and he smiled at the thought of mince pies, puddings and ice-cream. He rolled his eyes at the probability of Tooth forcing carrots and other vegetables down him as well.

"Its time for everyone to meet the new Guardian!" Exclaimed as they came closer to their destination.

"Everyone?" asked Jack pausing.

"Yes. It is time for everyone to meet you and show respect." Said North.

Jack shook his head slightly. He didn't know why but he seemed to think that it would have been just him and North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandman and an assortment of yetis and elves. "Define everyone."

"Spirits Jack, from Fall to Cupid, iz everyone!"

"I don't know…" said Jack, not sure how to put his uneasiness into words.

"We like you, they will like you." Said North firmly and pulled open the large oak doors. Jack was just about to reply that North only knew of him from being a record naughty-list holder, Tooth had never met him and Bunnymund had preferred their very long distance acquaintance beforehand but he didn't get a chance to point any of that before he was pushed into the great hall.

The first thing that struck Jack was the colour, the sheer amount of colour. From the red, orange and brown of fall to the lime green and sunny yellow of Summer, dozens and dozens of spirits were there. All heads turned towards him and the loud music dimmed and when he had first stepped in there had been jovial shouts and laughter and now there was quite murmuring. Jack's eyes glanced around and he could see Tooth fluttering around and Bunnymund chatting to Cupid. Sandman waved him over and Jack was grateful for some kind of diversion away from all the attention directed at him.

As he walked away, gaze averted, North called out, "He has arrived! Jack Frost, our newest Guardian has arrived! Let the celebrations BEGIN!" Jack was surprised to hear loud applause as the other Spirits and Elements clapped for him and his lips slowly formed a small grin. He waved at Sandman and took the offered goblet of eggnog. He decided to make his way to Tooth and say hello. He was still a little nervous from being in a large crowd and the crowd was a mixture of big and small, short and tall, dark and vibrant colours. He knew some of the spirits here and hardly on any good terms. Still, it was a celebration and they were here, it could mean something, a new start after a 300 year lonely and troublesome run.

As he made his way through the crowd, its when Jack first noticed it. Side-ways glances, the wide berth he was given as he approached people. He eyed the long table filled high with food but now his stomach was clenching and he felt he might be sick. The music sounded hollow now as the odd snide comment reached his ears and some were looking at him and purposefully turning around. He felt a stinging in his eyes and Jack clenched his teeth, He refused, REFUSED to let people that were annoyed by his mere existence get the better of him. He saw Fall look at him and look him up and down and he clearly saw the older sprite mouth the words, "Pathetic."

He barely made it to Tooth who was all hugs and glee. "Jack! I'm so glad to see you!" she cried and picking up on his sullen face she asked, "are you alright?"

Jack shrugged one shoulder, "Hardly anyone here likes me."

Tooth put a hand on his shoulder, "They don't know you like we know you Jack, with time, they will."

"They had three hundred years to get to know me, I doubt they'll start now." Said Jack turning and spotting a pair of large ears in the crowd, he said, "I'm going to say hello to Bunny."

Tooth nodded, "Give it a chance Jack."

He turned and as he made his way through the crowd, he decided to try, if anything, for Tooth's sake. He turned to a Spirit, not sure of his name. He was tall and thin with pale skin and wide green eyes, a wide smile and wild orange hair. He could be April Fools if he wasn't mistaken. "Hi." Said Jack, unsure how to proceed and stuck out his hand, "How are you?."

The man looked slightly startled and Jack felt more than saw about a dozen eyes rest on the exchange. The man opened his mouth to say something when a large woman next to him spoke, she was an array of colour and fairly large, unlike Tooth, her mish-mash of colours were more muddled than exotic. "I'm Blossom and this is my sister Bloom," she pointed to a thing woman next to her, dark skin and black eyes that matched her black hair and her dress seemed to be made of petals. Jack took a gulp, she was pretty. "Of course we know all about you", carried on Blossom but said it in a way that Jack knew was about to cause trouble, "I'm sure you're nice and all but nice hardly seems to be the right criteria for being a guardian. Still at least now you will be busy doing whatever little jobs North can scrounge up for you and you wont have so much time for all your little messes." She said it in such a high-pitched voice, very shrill and fake, trying to make each stab her words had pretend to be a tickle.

Jack had a momentary flashback of Pitch's words, _"You're Jack Frost, you make a mess of everything you touch."_

A lump caught in his throat and he looked around at the other spirits, waiting for someone to interrupt or stand up for him. In the corner of his eye he saw Cupid and Bunnymund turn in his direction, trying to see where everyone's focus was.

"Sorry," tried Jack, "I'm just a kid and-"

He was cut off by a shrill laugh by Blossom, he could see some of the spirits nudging eachother and some turning away, not wanting to be a part of what was happening.

"A kid?" she chortled, "Yes well maybe in three hundred years you would have learnt something."

"I didn't have anyone to show me." Said Jack quietly, hoping they would pick up on the fact from his statement that NONE of them had even tried.

"Well", tutted someone to his right, "That's what happens when you're a little troublemaker."

"Yet here you are, at North's home. Have you even had a visit from him before?"

"He cant even do Winter properly." Piped up Spring, "instead of just bringing snow, he sits at windowsills and decorates the windows. Enjoy finger-painting do we?"

There were a few chuckles.

"Now, now," said someone, "The boy will do a good job now that someone is in charge of him."

Jack sort of knew they weren't intentionally being mean, they were being adults. Condescending, hypocritical adults!

North looked over and his eyes widened as he saw the group around Jack and his stance, and the look on his face. He had seen that look before, when they had put him in a sack, threw him through a portal, told him he was a Guardian and started up their musical piece. He had moved maybe two feet and yelled out to Bunnymund, pointing in Jack's direction.

All four Guardians looked as Jack lost control. He gave a yell, swinging his staff and a cold blast of ice showered everyone. His face contorted in anger and pain began hitting the bottom of his staff on the ground, sending shock waves of freezing cold throughout the hall. First there were yelps and shouts of surprise from the other Spirits and then a few stepped forward aggressively, yelling, Jack began icing anyone who approached them, freezing them in place.

"Where do you get off?!" he yelled. "I had no one to show me what to do and you complain when I make a mess!"

"See!" yelled Blossom, "trouble, just trouble!"

Yeti's were opening windows and doors and ushering the party-goers out. The music had stopped and chaos was reigning.

"Jack!" yelled North, "calm down!"

Jack turned to him, eyes shining with unshed, angry tears. "I knew I couldn't do this! I knew it! None of you care!" he yelled the last part to the crowd, "so why should I care what you think anyway!"

He was losing control of his element and it was actually hurting him, the way he was forcing it out of his body in bursts. He iced Fall's feet as he rushed towards him and turned when he heard another loud set of running steps, he paused though when he was it was Cupid. Though the man had never gone out of his way to be there for him, he had never ignored him either. The pause was enough for a Spirit behind Jack to push him and the Winter Spirit stumbled a couple of feet before falling to his knees. He was about to get up and begin really letting go when he felt two furry strong arms wrap around him. "Get away you lot!" the Pooka cried angrily, "Get outta here!"

Jack wasn't done, his anger at the unfairness of it all overflowing. He kicked and squirmed and yelled as Bunnymund dragged him quickly out of the hall and down the corridor. He saw Sandman following but just didn't care what he looked like. Jack wasn't sure where Bunnymund had taken him but he felt a soft, thick carpet on his back. He continued to wrestle with Bunnyund and shock ran through him as he realized neither of his clenched fists had his staff.

"My staff!" he yelled.

"Tooth has it," grunted Bunnymund, "calm yourself and then we'll talk."

Jack continued to wrestle with Bunnymund for a few more minutes but the warrior had him pinned and didn't use too much force to subdue him, he waited till the boy would tire himself out. Soon Jack's breathing turned softer and his body went limp and he lay there, still pinned. Bunnmund waited a few moments and turned his head when they heard heavy footsteps and then North appeared. He bent low to meet Jack's eyes but he closed them and turned away, waiting for the yelling to start.

"Jack, are you alright?" he asked.

Jack turned to him in surprise, "aren't you angry with me?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

North shook his head. "I'm sorry Jack, iz my fault. I was so happy you were joining us I wanted everyone to feel happy knowing you."

Bunnymund lifted himself off the boy and massaged his muscles, the kid had been a toughie. "Why didn't you call us mate?"

Jack shook his head and now he did start crying, "I don't know. Things just happened so fast," he said quickly wiping away the tears. "Jack I'm so sorry." Said Tooth reaching out to give him a hug. Jack shied away from her outstretched hands, "I'm not ready." He said in a way of an apology.

North kneeled next to him and pushed him into Tooth's embrace. "No Jack, you are ready. You are not ready for strangers or people who don't understand you but this, you are ready for." He also reached forward and gave him a hug.

Jack buried himself into the warm bodies and held himself there, quiet and still as if the slightest movement might scare them off. They held on till he was the first to move away. Bunnymund cleared his throat, "Jack. You probably count us with the people who ignored you and thought you were a bother. You're a good kid. Cant do anything about the past now but we do care and from now on, we'll show it."

Jack nodded and clasped the Pooka's paw in his and gave it a firm shake. Golden trails of dust circled them and Sandy formed images of all the Guardians laughing and standing by Jack.

"Thanks Sandman." Said Jack, "you were always around, so really thankyou."

"Speak to us, so we know when you're not alright," said Toothiana.

"I cant promise that," said Jack honestly, "some habits are hard to break."

They nodded in understanding. "Iz alright Jack, we are here anyway." Said North. He got up with a load groan and then grinned. "Yetis are very busy unfreezing guests and cleaning. Let us go to the kitchen and have hot chocolate yes?"

"Sounds good." Said Jack grinning.

Sandman motioned and made a heart and arrow symbol. "Thanks mate," said Bunnymund. "Kid, Cupids outside, he wanted to check you were ok. He punched the guy out who pushed you."

Jack's eyes widened at the image of the large, well-built man with his white toga flying through the air and karate-punching someone. "Cool."

"Do you want him to join us?" asked Tooth.

Jack nodded. Someone had stood up for him besides the Guardians, even if he had been just a little too late.

The rest of the evening was spent in the kitchen, eating snacks and chatting and laughing over various stories. Soon Jack's eyes got tired and North showed him his way to the guestroom. As he lay in the bed, comfortable and content, he felt himself begin to cry again. After a few minutes of sniffling and quiet sobbing, the door opened and light flooded the dark room.

"Jack?" asked North sitting on the bed.

"I don't know why I'm crying," whispered Jack, "I feel happy."

"Cry Jack, I am here, iz alright." Said North, holding the boy. As the boy cried, he whispered promises that he intended to keep be it to his dying breath. His home would always be open to him, he would always care. That he was sorry.

Sandy soon floated in silently and with a nod from North, gave a small sprinkle of golden dust over the boy's white head that was nestled against North's chest. Jack sighed contentedly and relaxed.

Tooth followed soon after with Bunnymund and arranged his pillows so he would be comfortable while Bunnymund placed his staff on the bed next to his sleeping body.

Jack slept well that night, their Winter child.

End.

_Yay I did it! Hope you liked it. Was so nice to see reviews and I really thankyou for them. I love the suggestions and will definitely continue. Please let me know if this is what you were looking for._

_Wildkitkat_

_:3_


	6. Unseeing but still feeling

**Unseeing but still feeling.**

Jack didn't know her name; he couldn't even say he recognized her. The first time he saw the brown haired, brown eyed girl in the long clothe dress, he felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. Except it wasn't like when he had been walked through, the feeling that surged through him and made him forget to breath, was intense _joy_. He wanted to grab this girl, spin her around high above his head and make her squeal with glee. He moves a step forward but stops himself just in time.

He squints and studies her carefully, from her hair to the small mole just below her left eye and wracks his memory but as usual, all he gets is a headache. The feeling fades and he sits on the tree branch and waits. He doesn't have anywhere to be, he can spend a little time watching and following the little girl.

Over the next few days, he watched.

He sees her home, a small wooden cabin and sees what he assumes is her family. Her mother looks pale and sad but a glimmer of a smile is always on her face around the little girl and often she will hold her close to her in a tight embrace and after a minute she would let go with great difficulty. The father was a tall, strong man. He was quiet but his presence took up the room. He often led the family in their daily prayers and sat at the head of the table and nodded as his family discussed their day quietly. There were some evenings though when the man would take his axe, go outside and instead of chopping the fallen trees at the edge of the woods for the fire, he would sit on a stump, stare at the moon for a few minutes and then bury his head in his hands and stay like that for a long time.

Jack didn't understand it, but the more he stared at this family, the more he followed their lives, the more the ache in his chest grew. He found himself sitting outside, under their window, unshed tears as the mother put the little girl to bed and later on when she was alone he would hear her gentle breathing and on some nights, soft sobs.

The more he saw the family and realized he couldn't help the mother carry the heavy vegetables from the market like he wanted to, couldn't carry the firewood inside after the man had finished axing, couldn't sit with the little girl by the fire and tell her stories, he realized he couldn't stay in Burgess. He would have to leave his lake. He had stopped concentrating on the weather, a mild Winter season, devoid of fresh blankets of snow every few days, no windowpanes lined with frost. Jack wasn't eating, he had become obsessed and every day, the sadness in him grew heavier and he didn't understand why.

The family would visit a rock and the man would say a prayer of sorts while the woman would hold the little girl close to her. It struck Jack that something awful must have happened to make the family cry over a rock with a mark like the house of prayers had. He wished he could reach out to them and show them how to smile. Burgess was a tough town and the family worked hard like the rest of the community to get by. Jack wanted to point out all the fun they could have and all the reasons to smile, except it was getting much harder for Jack himself to smile.

One day the girl appeared by his lake. She was a little older but still very much a child. Jack silently urged her to come onto the lake, he willed her to roll in the snow and play on the thick iced lake.

_It's safe_, he thought. _Come and play. Look what I brought you_.

He sent a small, intricately shaped snowflake gently towards her and it landed on her pale cheek. She blinked and looked up; a small smile appeared on her face and Jack grinned, pleased to see something so genuine on a little girl that had become important to him. Then her eyes fell on the lake and she dropped to her knees and she began openly crying, shoulders shaking as her body was racked with her sobbing. Jack darted forward and knelt in front of her.

"No", he begged, "don't cry."

He reached forward to brush the hair away from her face but his hand passed through, he willed his body to provide the comfort he wanted to give her.

_Just one touch._

As his hand passed through her, the girl shivered. He stayed with her like that for what seemed like a long time. The place of his birth seemed to really upset her and Jack clenched his hands as he realized the few days he had intended to observe her had turned into weeks. Jack felt like he may never be happy again. He didn't want to smile, he didn't want to laugh or play, he found he had become nothing more than a shadow. That night he left Burgess, signalling his absence with a strong blizzard.

When he returned, the century had changed. Gone were the little cabins, the town had become more industrial. His lake was still there and as he skated on the ice, he felt good to be home. The little girl and her family were long gone as well as the rock they had sometimes gathered around. Jack felt a fleeting sense of a missed opportunity on the thought that he would never see the family again but the heaviness that had plagued him last time he was in Burgess was gone.

It would be a long time before a child impacted him like that little girl had.

End.

_Well hope you enjoyed. I have written a small list of the one-shot suggestions in the reviews and intend to tackle them as the inspiration hits. I'm looking forward to writing the claustrophobia fic! On the plus side I found a wifi place much closer to me so updates will be more regular. The reviews really keep me motivated and wanting to write more, quicker so really thankyou! I noticed a few typos in my stories and realize when I type I pick them up and then think I will go back and fix them but then I don't so now I will try and fix them as I see them. Please let me know of anything you would like to see, I am contemplating the idea of a Bunnymund discipline fic…_

_Wildkitkat_

_:3_


	7. We'll STand By You

_Hello readers! So on my traffic graph it shows 900 people reading my story but still three reviews?! Thank you so much to those who did, I am so grateful to you! So I have done two chapters now. This chapter works on two parts that I made one story. Jack seeing more of Cupid and joining Bunnymund for Easter and bonding. Next chapter shall be Jack's claustrophobia! _

Jack flew through the air, the wind easily tossing him as he rode the current. He was heading towards Rome and while the weather made him uncomfortable, he could stand it for a few hours while he visited a certain someone he wanted to thank.

Cupid.

The large, but not fat, slightly muscular blonde man with his white toga had stood up for Jack that night at North's party. While the rest of the evening had been a quiet revelry around the kitchen table, Jack still wanted to thank the Spirit of Love for stepping in.

Jack wasn't sure where to go so he settled for some sight seeing and the odd bit of mischief. It was as he was tripping up his third helpless victim (being invisible had its advantages) that he heard a throat being cleared behind him. He spun around and there stood Cupid, arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Jack shrugged. "Yes." He replied with a grin, "but I have to keep it low key. You should see when I really enjoy myself."

Cupid nodded, "New slate?"

Jack nodded, "from the big man himself."

Cupid laughed and motioned for Jack to follow; they made their way down to a river and walked along the banks, chatting about meaningless matters. The sun was dipping low and Jack was enjoying the crisp air but knew he would be going soon.

"I wanted to say thankyou." He said, "for that night."

"Mmmm," hummed Cupid and he seemed to want to ask something but was reconsidering it. "Well BUnnymund was furious, never seen his little cotton tail in such a twist."

Jack grinned at the description, "Well I'm sorry I lost my temper but thanks for seeing what was happening and doing something about it."

Cupid chuckled, "You're a good kid Jack, mischievous but not much of a fighter. Definitely more of a lover than a fighter." He moved forward quickly, intending to give the little Guardian a quick but affectionate hug and widened his eyes, not in surprise, but at the speed of Jack's reaction.

Jack threw up his thin arms to cover his face and head and blinked a couple of times, awaiting a blow that never existed. He quickly lowered his arms and tried grinning again, staff in hand.

"Mmmm" hummed Cupid again, "just what the others mentioned."

"The others?" asked Jack.

"After you went to sleep, that night. North mentioned the look on your face when he locked you in his office and he had the 'centre' talk. Bunny mentioned when he raised his paw to you after the Easter fiasco."

Jack scowled, "I don't appreciate you all talking about me."

"More like caring." Replied Cupid. He stood still and observed the boy and Jack felt himself shifting under the scrutiny. "When you're ready to ask for help, we'll happily step in."

"I don't need help." Said Jack, already putting up his hoodie. Cupid recognized the sign and knew Jack would soon be off.

"Don't want it anyway," surmised Cupid. He reached out with a gentle arm and placed it on the boy's shoulder. "You're very brave Jack. Very brave indeed. You've been hurt so many times over the years and yet you still open your heart to others. With your element you could turn a lot of homes into a cold, dark place."

Jack was immediately drawn back and his memory played out Pitch's words to him:

What goes better than cold and dark?

"I'm proud of you Jack", he finished, "and I know the others are too."

Jack nodded, emotions welling up inside. "Thanks. See you." He was gone quite literally, with the wind.

Cupid looked up at the small disappearing figure. Jack was a lover, not a fighter. It was time for backup to fight Jack's battles.

Line_line_line_

A few months later, Jack was surprised to get an invite from Bunnymund. It was a couple of days before Easter and Jack remembered the conversation the week before.

"Wont you be busy? What happens if I mess things up?" Jack had asked, stunned.

"Yeah I'll be busy so don't expect me to be holding yer hand the whole time," the Pooka had responded, "and I know you wouldn't intentionally mess things up. I'll see you at Easter and you can see what I do first hand."

Jack nodded, already excitement taking its hold.

"I'll be good!" he promised.

Bunnymund snorted, "and I'll be a kangaroo."

Now two days before Easter, Jack didn't think he would make it. If past experiences were anything to go by, he would be in no shape to be seen and he wouldn't want Bunny to see him like _that_. It would take at least a couple of days for the bruises on his face to fade.

Fall and Summer faced him, grins wide. Especially Fall's, he looked wicked. It had begun like it usually did every couple of years, a few spirits would track him down, a few taunts later as they provoked a fight which always left Jack worse for wear. It wasn't that Jack didn't put up a fight, he always did his best to defend himself, he just wasn't very good at it.

Fall had already wacked him across the face and there was a tussle as all three spirits grabbed at eachother, Jack heard the sleeve of his hoodie tear and gave another yell. It didn't stop them. "Ahhhhh!" cried Jack as Summer held onto his wrist. The Summer spirit was hot and his touch had the effect of fire on the Winter spirit. When Summer released him, Jack could see the bracelet of blisters adorning his pale wrist.

"Leave me alone!" They didn't, they never did.

Jack closed his eyes and tried to hold back tears. He had so badly wanted to go with Bunny, an offer like that was rare and now he wouldn't be able to go. What would Bunny think when he didn't arrive? He would probably be annoyed with him. Jack kept his eyes closed as he was pushed from spirit to spirit, he gave the occasional jab but concentrated on keeping his hands up. Perhaps if he didn't put up too much of a fight, they would leave him alone?

A particularly painful jab to the ribs had him groan in pain and lash out with a growl. HE made contact with Fall and heard the venom in his voice as the spirit said, "He split my lip! You're gonna answer for that one you little-"

Jack felt himself thrown backwards and strong, lean arms grab him. In fear he tried to hit out, protect himself and gasped as a furry paw stopped his fist mid-air. Jack opened his eyes wide in surprise as he saw Bunnymund in front of him and just a couple of feet behind him, Cupid.

"B-b-bunny." He stuttered.

The Pooka took in everything. The light bruising on Jack's face, the torn hoodie, the unshed tears, the marks on his wrist. He didn't say anything to Jack as he spun him around and threw him towards Cupid.

"Hold him." He ordered.

Jack felt two beefy arms circle him, pinning his arms to his sides. He wasn't sure why Cupid was restraining him, it wasn't like he had been doing any particular damage.

"We were just having abit of fun." Said Fall, "having a laugh." Summer nodded next to him.

"I must have missed the joke," said Bunnymund, "cause I don't see anything funny about bullies."

He didn't say anything else, just bounded forward and grabbed the front of Fall's shirt and held hard. Jack watched in awe. There was no fancy footwork, no boomerangs or egg bombs, Bunnymund just drew his fist back and began pummelling the spirit in front of him. A dozen rabbit punches to the face in a couple of sentences had Fall's face a mushy mess of broken nose, missing teeth and split skin.

Jack squirmed and tried to fight the hold on him, "Stop Bunny!" he called out. "Its not worth it!"

Bunnymund paused but didn't stop his assault. "He's not worth it, but you are mate." Before landing a kick that sent Fall skidding a couple of feet. "They're not going to do anything to me, they're not stupid enough." He rounded on Summer, "When things get stressful, its fun to cut loose and have a go at someone who wont fight back." He grabbed Summer and began to shake him violently. "I say _won't_ cause this kid went head to head with Pitch, the BOOGEYMAN and came out fine, he fought Pitch and sent him back underground. He's a kid and you and any spirit that's picked on him is scum."

When he was done, the two spirits lay on the ground, groaning. Bunnymund looked down at them, sucking his slightly swollen knuckles. "Spread the word. I hear or even get a sniff of you lot having a go at Frostbite, you'll hear from us. Tooth will happily pluck your teeth out by hand while North dirties his boots when he kicks the crap outta you. We got eyes everywhere matey."

With a nod in Cupid's direction, Bunnymund opened a tunnel and jumped, Cupid behind with a shocked Jack still wrapped in his arms.

They arrived at the Warren shortly and Cupid continued to keep Jack pinned to his chest. Shame washed over Jack and he tried to struggle from the man's grip, just wanting to get away. He let go off his staff and it clattered to the ground and Jack started scratching at the beefy arms. "Let me go!" he grunted. He just wanted to run, disappear. Not have to see the look on Bunny's face for a couple of decades. Bunnymund had disappeared when they arrived but now he was back, a stone bowl in hand and he was mushing some kind of leave with a stone pummel. When the leaf was a green paste, he knelt slightly so he was level with Jack. Jack's eyes were downcast, he couldn't look at the Guardian's face whose opinion he had come to respect. Bunnymund spread the paste on the bruises on his face and without realizing it, Jack let out a sigh. The paste was soothing and took the ache and throbbing pain away to a slight tickle.

"That'll help." Said Bunnymund and took ahold of Jack's wrist and did the same to the blistered skin, a clean clothe bandage appeared and was wound around the pale wrist as well.

"You gonna run if we let you go?" asked Cupid.

Jack shrugged.

"Lets try." Cooed Cupid and released him. Jack shook himself off and kicked up his staff from where it lay and grabbed it with his good wrist. He looked up and realized it was a mistake. The look on the Pooka's face was barely restrained anger. Jack turned and bolted but was soon stopped by a large hand grabbing his hoodie and bringing him back. Cupid kept hold as he held him out to Bunnymund.

"I'm sorry?" tried Jack.

"Wha-?" cried Bunnymund. "I'm not angry at you! Well abit, you should have said something Frostbite, it should never have got to this extent. I'm angry at the Man in the Moon, I'm angry as a Tasmanian Devil at those spirits but I'm angry with myself as well."

"I'm sorry." Repeated Jack.

Bunnymund grasped him by his hoodie and pulled him close as Cupid released his hold. "You gotta learn to ask for help. Its not easy for you, I understand but you gotta try before one day you get seriously hurt."

"I can handle it. I always do." Argued Jack, staring at his friend, defiance creeping into his steely blue eyes and hardened voice.

"Taking a beating cause you would rather some kind of attention than none is not 'handling it' mate."

Jack jerked out of Bunnymund's grip and this time he didn't bolt, he stood tall, shoulders squared and gave a little growl, "I didn't want this!"

"Good." Grinned Bunnymund, "Feel that fire in yer belly? Remember it. I was small too Jack. You saw for yourself what I was like before I was a Guardian. I never let my size affect the way I deserved to be treated and neither should you."

"We'll help you Jack, we'll teach you to defend yourself but you have to trust us that we will help you, we will be there." Added Cupid, he bent low and put two hands on the shoulders of the boy in front of him, "Believe in us Jack."

Jack looked to Cupid then to Bunnymund. He nodded, "Thankyou."

The next three days had Jack helping and accompanying Bunnymund on his Easter. He pointed out good hiding places, acted as a scout, as a diversion if people were around and Bunnymund needed cover. He was look-out and when they arrived in Burgess, Bunnymund handed a basket of eggs to Jack and instructed him to hide them for Jamie, Sophie and their friends. Jack was ecstatic and took great care in the hiding places and even gave Abby a pat on the head when she came to investigate. When Jack was done, Bunnyund appeared and motioned that it was time to go.

"Need help with the rest of Burgess?" Jack asked.

Bunnymund scoffed, "Mate, while you did that street I already did the rest of the town."

Jack blinked.

Bunny was _good_.

As they headed from country to country, town to town and village to village, with slight prompting from Bunnymund, Jack began to talk. He discussed the various beatings and taunts. The loneliness, the pain. Hurting and having nowhere to go but bury himself into a snowdrift and wait for the physical pain to heal. How no matter how many times the spirits hurt him, he always held back when it came to defending himself because there was always a slight, tiny possibility that they coul be potential friends. He confessed the night in the ally, he had expected Bunnymund to have planned some kind of retribution. When North locked him in his office and backed him towards the door, he expected some kind of pain because being annoying was a justifiable reason enough to hit him. He also told him how he wanted Bunny to hit him after the Easter disaster because he deserved it, he knew he did. Jack admitted he would prefer a punch any day than the look of disappointment on their faces and their turned backs.

When Easter was over, Jack and Bunnymund were exhausted. They bid their farewells, physically tired but a bond of brotherhood formed that held strong.

Cupid who had been waiting at the Warren, insisted on Bunnymund resting and Jack was surprised to see the warrior not even hesitate to do as he was told. When Bunnymund was settled for a good rest, Cupid accompanied Jack home. A brief hug and farewell and the large blonde was gone. Jack smiled and made his way to his tree and stopped as something caught his eye. He looked and gave a start as he realized there was an egg hidden in the snow. He grabbed it and looked around wildly, jumping up and down as he realized there were more hidden. It took him about fifteen minutes to find the several eggs and he had them balanced in his lap as he sat on his branch, munching contentedly.

The sneaky little rabbit must have hidden them while he was at Jamie's house. Jack's heart gave a little jump as he realized Bunnymund gave Easter to everyone and wanted to give everyone hope. He looked at the eggs in his lap and the bright colours and friendly tones reassured him. He could practically hear Bunnymund saying:

_Have Hope Jack._

_So what did you think? So please R and R. I'm going to do what I have seen some other authors do on their fanfics, ten reviews before the next chapter. I'm holding it on ransom lol._

_WIldkitkat_

_:3_


	8. Closing In

**Closing In.**

It worked! Lol ten reviews later, here is the next chapter! Another ten and another chapter (maniacal laugh).

He didn't know there was a name for it, he didn't even know he _had_ anything. He wasn't sure how a reaction or a feeling could be designated into a name.

Claustrophobia.

How could one word combine the itchy, restless feeling at the mere thought of shoes. How Jack panicked when he awoke in a closed room, North having closed the door to shut out the light as not to disturb the slumbering child. Shutting out a light meant shutting him in. The cold sweat, the build up of tension, then fear, then fuzziness as his mind and eyesight began to blacken or dots would appear as oxygen couldn't, wouldn't reach his brain because he couldn't _breath_.

No-one noticed, not even Jack himself at the beginning.

When he joined the Guardians, in his first few months of being a Guardian, he had been indoors more than his three hundred years alone combined. When he visited the Warren, Bunnymund would lead him through the tunnels. It was fine when he was sliding at break-neck speeds but when walking along civilly with his friend through the entrance, he would feel a clench in his gut as his gaze took in his surroundings of hard rock.

Tooth's palace, he never felt uncomfortable. The place was always open, plenty of space for Jack to leap around and fresh air. Besides being warmer than his liking, he never felt anxious there.

Sandman took him on his clouds as he covered city to city, country to country and Jack would sit cross-legged and excited as he watched the children's dreams and he would make conversation with Sandy who would reply in nods and frowns and various expressive facial expressions.

North's Pole.

He made it open to Jack and made Jack know that he would be honoured if Jack would consider it his home which Jack knew he wanted it to be, it made sense, it was almost an assumption but he could never truly relax there for some reason. Yes, there was the excitement of all the snow, mountains, yetis, elves and wonderous toys and inventions but every now and then Jack would feel a slight unease, unlike when he walked the tunnel entrances with Bunny. He couldn't explain it, couldn't even pinpoint what was wrong.

One example was after the battle with Pitch, after everything had been restored, Jack was eyeing the globe and looking at the lights and attempting to count them. He wasn't getting very far but he wanted to have some idea of how many kids believed in them but he always got distracted or interrupted before he even got to a hundred. He sighed, it wasn't going to happen. He swung himself off the table and glanced at something familiar, he bent low and scooped up the red cloth and held it up, recognising it as the sack that had been his transport when he was kidnapped by the yetis and Bunnymund. As his hand held the cloth and he felt the rough texture he felt his stomach drop.

_Squashed, felt like he was being crushed, bricks piled on his chest as his knees touched his ribs, curled in on himself as he was jostled in the bag._

"_Let me out! Heyyy!" He cried, trying to lash out his arms but nothing, no space, no air, no-_

Then the sack had been opened and he was looking at an elf, then feet, then the Guardians, but SPACE. Thank the Man in the Moon, room for movement and breathing. The panic had immediately disappeared.

Jack dropped the sack in his hand, not thinking so much about the memory but the momentary panic he had felt touching the sack again. His hand clutched his hoodie and he forced himself to slow down and breathe again.

"Jack?" called North from behind him and he spun around, "are you alright?"

"F-fine." Said Jack and found that now he was.

Another time, he had been rough-housing in the workshop and two yeti's had grabbed him, holding him tight inbetween their bodies. He had been laughing and gently trying to get out of their grasp till he felt his front and back covered by furry, unmovable muscle. Then his laugh and friendly jabs of "come on guys" turned to yelling and thrashing, "Off! OFF!" he screamed and the yetis dropped him in surprise. He had stayed on his knees for a few seconds, trying to breath, thumbing his chest and then finally, air. Deep into his lungs.

"Sorry." He said to the yetis and found he was fine.

It all came ahead one day, in the way trouble usually did for the Winter Spirit.

A prank.

Looking back now, he couldn't even remember what the prank was suppose to have been but it had something to do with Bunny (as usual) and he had needed a large amount of paint. He had asked Phil who had motioned down the hallway towards the storage cupboard. It was large and three Jack's could easily have fit. Jack walked in, resting his staff against the wall and eyed the dozens of paint colours at the back. Jack hadn't been in the cupboard before or seen the yetis coming for supplies so he didn't know that to keep the door open, it had to be latched to a hook on the wall.

The door closed quietly and Jack turned as the light of the hallway illuminated the inside of the paint closet began to grow thinner, his hand reached out but it closed with a soft click. Jack felt the door for the knob, his stomach clenching and then turning upside down as he felt frantically, realizing there was no knob. It only opened from the outside.

Panic overwhelmed him and he began pounding the door in rapid succession till his knuckles scraped and bled.

"OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DAM DOOR! PHIL! SOMEONE! NOOOWWW!"

Phil heard the commotion and lumbered down the hallway as quickly as possible. Jack meanwhile was losing control, he gripped his staff and ice and frost shot everywhere as he doubled over, trying to get air through to his starved lungs.

He. Couldn't. Breathe.

To his horror, the ice surrounded him, closing him in even more. Jack started shrieking now. "No! Nooooo!" he cried, clawing at the ice. "NOo!"

He tried to think but he couldn't, all he could do was scream and claw and punch and forget everything till finally the fuzziness and the darkness combined and without knowing it, he passed out.

Phil gave a yell and barked orders to other yetis as he opened the door and was met with another door of ice. Through the ice he could see a contorted and blurred view of Jack Frost behind it. A slumped, very still, Jack Frost.

It didn't take long for one of the yetis to interrupt the Guardians in the study and by the time North arrived, feet stomping loudly as he rushed down the passage, for part of the ice wall to have already been cracked and removed. North pulled Jack out himself and lay him on the floor and bent over him, knees by Jack's side.

"Jack? Jack!" he called, lightly tapping him.

Jack's eyes fluttered open but they were glazed and unfocused. He gave a moan and Tooth knelt to hold his hand and her eyes widened in surprise. "He's shaking.."

North and Bunnymund looked down and Sandy peeked over their heads. Jack was definitely trembling. "He cant be … cold can he?" asked Tooth, unsure.

"Shock." Stated Bunnyund, his ears twitched and he tapped his foot loudly as he thought and tried to concentrate. "When people go into shock, you gotta get 'em warm. Wrap 'em in a blanket or something. Frostbite's Winter so-"

North interrupted, following Bunnymund's train of thought. "Yetis! Gather snow! Lots of snow! Get tin bath tub in the freezer! Go!"

The yetis nodded and hurried off. North scooped up Jack or tried to but he was shaking his head slightly, eyes wide and unseeing. "Nnnnn…"

"Hold on North, give him space. Sandy?" sad Bunnymund and turned to the Sandman. Sandman nodded and twirled his hands, producing a stretcher of sorts out of his dream sand. North placed Jack on the floating stretcher and they made their way towards the kitchen that held a freezer like a large restaurant would, a huge walk-in freezing cold room.

When they got there, Yetis were already putting buckets of snow into the old fashioned tin bath and North thanked them for being so speedy. He took off Jack's hoodie with the help of Bunnymund and pried the staff out of his clawed hand. Then they eased him into the ice water and began to pack snow on top of him.

"Get him some sugar Tooth." Directed Bunny, in a gentle manner and Toothiana nodded, buzzing into the kitchen and found some cooldrink and hoped it would be alright. She came back and watched as BUnnymund, despite the freezing temperature and the cold painful ache he must be enduring, was firmly massaging the tense muscles of Jack's shoulders and back. North, Sandy and Tooth watched quietly as Bunnymund worked on his neck, shoulders and pushed him gently forward and worked on his back. Slowly it seemed to have effect. The boy had been tense, almost rigid and now he was slowly releasing himself and becoming more flexible with Bunny's movements. His eyes gradually lost their unfocused look and as awareness came back, Tooth brought forward and pressed the cooldrink to his lips. Jack shrugged and tried to turn his head away but North said firmly, "Drink it Jack."

He parted his lips slightly and Tooth tilted the drink back and sip by sip, Jack finished about half of it before North motioned that Toothiana could stop. After that, they waited till the sugar and cold water took affect, Sandy filling the silence with his sand creations and Jack gave a little smile.

Jack was lifted out of the bath and to his utter embarrassment, when he was carried to the guestroom, North helped him put on dry pants. He was placed on the large double bed and then Bunnymund and North were all over him, checking temperature, flashlight shone in his eyes, pulse and when they were satisfied, they released him and he fell back onto the huge pillow with a small sigh.

"You tired Sweet Tooth?" asked Toothiana, "Do you want to sleep?"

Jack shook his head, "No." he croaked, "I cant. When I close my eyes, its dark and I cant do the dark, I don't think I can ever sleep but, but I'm tired."

Tooth nodded and stroked his hair. "Sandy can give you something? You'll be out before you know it."

Jack shrugged then said, "no, its okay. Thankyou."

The small group talked and when Jack explained the panic and being unable to breath, things fell into place and Bunnymund and North looked at eachother. "Claustrophobia." They agreed and explained the condition to Jack.

"How do I stop it?" he asked. They didn't have an answer for that. "We can teach you how to try and stay calm, to keep breathing." Offered Toothiana and Jack nodded, conceding it was his only option.

"Did I have it when I was alive? When I was human?"

"I don't think so mate. You're a free spirit mate. How many centuries you been running around? You're like a wild animal when its caught and put in a cage. After being free so long, bars don't contain you, they kill you." Said Bunny.

Jack nodded, eyes downcast. "Sorry I freaked out." He croaked.

The Guardians quickly assured him it hadn't been that bad but all remembered the limp form, the out of focus eyes, how Jack was awake but hadn't been _there_. Tooth nuzzled his cheek, "you'll be fine Jack and we'll always do our best so a situation like that doesn't happen again."

They could see Jack was exhausted but fighting sleep, his eyes drooping and his head jerking back as he nearly nodded off. Bunnymund nodded to Sandy and with a flick of his fingers, Jack fell into Tooth's arms, sound asleep and she eased him down into a comfortable position on the bed. The Guardians left the room, knowing Jack would be fast asleep till late morning. It had been a unsettling experience but perhaps was needed. Jack had been forced to accept their help when he was most vulnerable and in the future, perhaps now that the seed of trust had been planted, Jack could grow to rely on them more and not always feel like he had to do things himself, despite it being that way for three hundred years.

As they made their way down the corridor, Bunny could be heard asking, "Why did the kid want paint for anyway?"

End.

Hope you enjoyed!

Thankyou to those who reviewed:

Hoot Owl: Thankyou! I try :3

Em: Family bonding just does it for me with some angst thrown in.

Tenshira: Thankyou for your long review and interacting! Cheers to my great German reviewer.

RizReviewer: Hmm I like your idea and it shall be done!

Cayran: Thankyou!

LittlePlagueSpirit: Thanks, it was the Cupid that just flew into my head and he seems like a nice but tough guy :3

Sam-Jo2013: Thankyou and hope to have many more chapters!

JayaEmera: I know, isn't it weird when you read a thought-provoking or fanfic full of feels and it has you down afterwards? I hope you feel good after some chapters too cause the Guardian of Fun is finally starting to feel loved!

Night-Fury1: My valued reviewer! Yes it shall be done but its probably going to be a little dark…

Till the next chapter, please review!

Wildkitkat

:3


	9. Alone In The Dark

**Alone in the dark**

_This is completely AU and I hope you enjoy it. We have Pitch trying to help, a scared Jack and the Guardians all helping. Jack never spends three hundred years alone _

The boy blinked and murmured as the ice fell off his body as an unseen force dragged him towards the moonlight. He opened his eyes wide and gasped, fear overtaking him. He was scared. It was dark, he was alone on the quiet white lake and he was so scared. He didn't know what, didn't know of what but he struggled to breath. Instead of turning to the moon like what was intended, the little spirit turned and dove for the forest. The Man in the Moon was surprised. Usually in the dark, people, especially children would seek out the light as a source of comfort or guidance.

Jack, his newest addition to the world had …. run away.

Jack made his way to the darkest part of the woods. The darkness was a comfort to him, it hid all he didn't know. Jack found a small cave that he had to crawl through the opening on his belly to get inside. He lay curled on his side, cold and scared. He frowned, not wanting to cry, not wanting to think.

This isn't happening.

To escape, he did what he had been doing for what felt like a long time, he slept.

The Man in the Moon was worried. He had assumed like others, Jack would have sought out the light, sought out the world and begun his journey. He hadn't even picked up the staff, an important and intrical part of his new life. He sighed mentally and decided to leave the child and hope he just needed time to settle before his new beginning. He hadn't even told the boy his name.

Jack Frost.

Time passed and Jack hadnt stirred besides the odd movement. He would awaken, look around to see if he had awoken from a dream and then went back to sleep. Denial was a strong sleep medication. When hunger forced the boy out of his borrow he would sneak out, skittish as a newborn colt and glance around wildly before cupping some snow before him in his hand and eating the frozen ice. Then there was a quick scrabble as he ate bits of bark, roots and leaves before disappearing into his sanctuary with an aching stomach. This went on and the Man in the Moon began to worry.

Pitch Black paid a visit. He knew the shadows well and was connected. He came upon the boy as he was busy digging up a root.

"Jack Frost" he drawled.

The boy's head shot up and his eyes widened, immediately he backed up and made to dart away. Pitch prided on his quiet intimidation. He knew his voice faltered a grown man with the right tone and so he pointed a long finger at the boy and said firmly with a hint of dire consequences at refusal, "Sit."

The boy gulped and sat down immediately.

"Eat your root." He said, indicating to the dirty edible clutched in his shaking white hand.

The boy immediately stuffed the entire root in his mouth and cheeks bulging was trying to force it down. Pitch mentally cursed in his head, this boy is like a child! His eyes widened at the realisation and he tried a different tactic. He bent low and made his way to the boy as he said, "Chew child, chew." Jack nodded and slowed down his haste but watched the man warily as he approached him, circling him. Pitch was unsure as how to proceed. The boy had been startled by his arrival but was by no means afraid of him, the boogeyman. He knew the spirit had taken great comfort in the shadows and darkness as an escape so doubtful he would be afraid of the master of it. His root duly eaten, Jack looked up at the calm, sinister man before him expectantly.

"Your name is Jack Frost." Started Pitch.

"I have a name?" responded the boy and Pitch was really worried about how this conversation was going to go. He glanced up through the trees and hoped the Moon could see his sneer through the foliage.

"Yes and its Jack Frost."

"Ok."

"Say it."

"Jack F-Frost." Stuttered Jack, the words came out harder than he had thought it would.

"What are you doing here Jack Frost?" asked Pitch. He hoped by familiarizing the spirit with his name, he would become more comfortable and become more of a child spirit than this thing he was now.

"Eating, but I have to go."

"You do have to go," agreed Pitch, "but not back to your little cave, your glorified burrow. The world is waiting for you Jack Frost, go to it."

Jack shook his head.

"The shadows may be comforting now but you were never meant to stay in them. Leave now Jack while I am reasonable."

Again the boy shook his head.

"Scared?" taunted Pitch.

A nod. Pitch mentally palm-faced himself. Of course the annoyance hadn't socialized enough yet to develop an ego. He began to lose his patience, "Go child! Go play games, find others like you, cause trouble and snowstorms and all that infantile annoyance!"

Jack's eyes widened and confused, he turned and bolted. Pitch sighed and made his way out of the darkness and into the moonlight. "He's found too much comfort in the dark and is too scared to venture on his own. You need him, he is your Spirit, for whatever great purpose you have for him. I will do what I can."

Over the next few weeks, Jack found the darkness that had blanketed him was now whispering and if he looked, movement amongst the shadows. He simply sucked in his breath and closed his eyes, diving further into the safety and refuge of his mind. Soon Pitch admitted defeat and looked to the Moon, "perhaps its time for some of your wonder and delight." He said it nastily, almost spitting out the words but the Moon shone brighter, agreeing with him.

Jack was miserable. He had got used to his appearance thought it didn't make acceptance any easier. Though he knew nothing, he knew something (alright a lot) about him was wrong, abnormal. He was so hungry but his stomach ached and refused the roots and bark and leaves and he could only handle a handful of snow now and then. His tooth hurt right at the back and he worried it with his tongue as he lay curled up, waiting to go to sleep and just not wake up again.

He heard the scuffle, the sound of boots moving through the snow and movement and then, voices.

"He said here, iz the place."

"Are you sure?" asked a feminine voice.

"Yip. I'm going in mate."

Then to Jack's shock, the sound of movement got closer and he looked up from his huddled position to look at the entrance to his impromptu home. First he saw the light, of a flame, then a shadow and then a creature appeared with the torch light in his hand. "Had to dig that tunnel over again just to fit." The creature complained and then seeing Jack, he yelled, "Found him!"

Jack in turned, opened his mouth soundlessly, kicked out his bare foot which made contact with the fluffy creature's nose and screamed as the creature yelled out in pain. He continued to kick as the creature reached out a paw towards him and managed to connect a few more times before his ankle was grasped and he was slowly pulled out of his haven.

"He's a live-wire!" yelled Bunnymund as he emerged with the struggling boy behind him.

"Your nose!" cried Toothiana, noticing the dark marking.

"Hey there." Tried North, trying to calm the thrashing boy, "we are friends."

Jack stopped, "friends?"

"We're here to help you," said Tooth. "I'm Toothiana, this is Bunnymund," gesturing to the Pooka, "and this is North and Sandy." Indicating to the large man with the white beard and a little golden man who smiled warmly. Jack got to his feet, still unsure. "You need to come with us."

"Why?"

"We have so much to show you, tell you. You were meant for things Jack."

"How does everyone know my name? The dark man told me I was called Jack Frost, he said I had to leave here." Said Jack indicating the forest.

North and Bunnymund continued to let Toothiana speak, out of all of them she was the less intimidating.

"You need to leave here but you can always come back, whenever you want." Promised Tooth.

"Then I want to go back, now,"

Bunnymund sighed, "you haven't even left yet."

Jack shrugged and turned to go back to his little space. A gentle feathered hand landed lightly on his shoulder, "wouldn't you like a real meal Jack?"

He paused and she continued, "and I can tell your tooth is hurting, I am after all the Tooth Fairy." She ended off with a wide genuine smile which Jack returned with a small grin.

"I can try come with you guys…" he suggested slowly, still unsure of himself.

"Wonderful!" cried North making Jack jump slightly, "sleigh is right here."

Jack followed, noticing how the small group seemed to have boxed him in the middle and noticed a large stick in Sandy's hand. He felt drawn to it somehow, "What is that?" he asked. Sandy smiled and wagged a finger and made an image of time.

"Sandy cannot speak but he is right, we will tell you all in good time. But to let you know, it is yours."

"Mine?"

Nod in affirmation and Jack felt the first inkling of excitement creep up inside him. Which was immediately squashed when he saw the sleigh and snorting reindeer attached to it.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." Grinned North mistaking the stunned silence from Jack as admiration. "I'm not going on there!" yelled Jack and turned to bolt. Tooth managed to grab him by the shoulders before he disappeared, "its alright Jack!" he continued to squirm. "Maybe he can go by tunnel?" suggested Bunnymund. "I changed my mind! I'm not going anywhere!" cried Jack, Tooth's arms wrapped around his waist and Sandy holding onto one arm. North handled the situation, grabbing a thick blanket from the sleigh and with the help of the others, wrapped it around Jack, pinning his arms to his sides and legs pressed together.

"Hey!" came Jack's muffled shriek. He was positioned between Sandy and Bunny and clenched his eyes shut as the sleigh hurtled through the sky, his stomach clenching. He didn't know if he liked these people so much anymore. One portal later, the crew had arrived and Jack was deposited in the bathroom and looked up from his position on the floor to the three yetis surrounding him. "Clean him up boys and bring him to the kitchen when he is clean." A nod and growls in affirmation and North shot back, "Behave Jack!"

Jack did not behave. He bit and scratched and growled as he was undressed, howled as he was dumped into the round wooden tub with the soapy water and spluttered as he was dunked and prodded and cleaned with wooden brushes and soft bristles. He sighed and relaxed as he was wrapped and vigorously rubbed dry with large red towels and eyed the new clothes he was given but put them on after a glare from the head yeti.

When they were done he was led to the kitchen which was large and inviting. At a wooden table sat the Guardians and an empty chair. Jack was seated and a soup placed in front of him and a glass of milk. He lifted the bowl and immediately began guzzling the soup down, it had cooled instantly at his touch. "Slow down mate," said Bunnymund passing him the spoon. Jack did so but it took great restraint. In no time at all the bowl and glass of milk were finished. He traced the empty bowl with his finger and licked it. "May I have more please?" he asked hopefully.

North shook his head, "More food when you haven't eaten for so long will make you sick." Jack glanced around and eyed a plate of cookies, he wanted to reach across for one but saw all the eyes on him. North had noticed his lingering gaze, "You can have cookie just now Jack, when Tooth looks at your tooth."

Jack nodded and licked his lips. He could smell them from where he was sitting and was wondering how he was going to go back to roots and leaves after something as delicious as that. He was led to another room and placed on a recliner and a plastic sheet covered him from the neck down. Tooth was quick and professional but nearly had her hand bitten when she touched the aching tooth. "Its alright Jack," she soothed, "Sandy's going to make you sleep for abit while I fix it, ok?" Jack didn't have much time to answer as he was sent gently off to dreamland. When he awoke some time later, he found his mouth was numb and it seemed to be late morning. He was taken to a large room with a big window and a fireplace and several chairs. The Guardians had him sit down and while the numbing in his mouth began to fade, they spoke and told him about the Guardians, his place in the world, his duties. They also told him he would be invisible to others. Jack was a little taken aback but was quickly reassured, "we all started the same way. You will have believers one day, till then you will have us. You wont be alone." Promised North.

He was given his promised cookie and he thoroughly enjoyed the choc-chip taste crumbling in his mouth. "What must I do to get more cookies?" he asked.

North laughed, "Just ask Jack! This is your home now."

"I thought the forest was my home?"

"It can be, if you want it to be. But it seems very lonely there, are you sure you want to be alone?" asked Tooth gently.

Jack thought about his little burrow, the darkness, the quiet and loneliness. In the last few hours being surrounded by people, light and comfort he didn't know how he could have found the darkness so alluring. Jack knew very little but in time he would learn but for now he knew, he didn't want to be alone, ever again.

He shook his head, "I'd like to stay here."

The Guardians cheered and clapped him on the shoulders and welcomed him to the group loudly. Then Jack was given his staff and taken outside to learn how to use it. As soon as his hands closed around it, instincts kicked in and within half an hour Jack was flying on the wind, doing daredevil stunts and starting a snowball war.

"Watch it Frostbite!" yelled Bunnymund as he narrowly avoided the flying boy spinning past him.

"Frostbite?" Jack called back.

"It's a nickname you dingbat."

"Ok …. Cottontail!"

"How original," grumbled Bunnymund.

So the day continued and then the weeks and then the years. Jack became abit of a trickster and daredevil. Life was full of adventure, snowballs and fun times. There were a few brushes when Jack's rebellious nature would lead him astray but with North as an impromptu father-figure, Bunnymund's discipline, Tooth's maternal and caring nature and Sandy's quiet companionship, Jack always stayed on the right path. He had a family, he would never be alone again.

In the time of darkness, the Moon gave the boy the gift of wonder and delight, good memories, sweet dreams and hope.

_I hope you enjoyed and please, REVIEW. I have more chapters but still the ransom continues, the traffic graph shows three thousand reading my stories so ten reviews min please! I am loving the suggestions and will def get to them. The next shall be abit fluffy and hopefully funny._

_Alright so on not a so positive note, I was reading a fanfic called The Longer I Run by Cayran and saw something in the author's notes. They didn't want to be rude and point out who it was but felt someone (me) plagiarised their story. They didn't say me but they did say they have been following a fanfic of one-shots and that I published a Claustrophobia Jack story right after they did and I used their words and phrases. I've read through both and honestly cant say I see it at all. The author hasn't messaged me or anything but just wanted to put in my two cents worth._

_Also I have like four thousand readers on the traffic thing, can at least ten percent of you review? PLEEEEEASE._

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_

_Wildkitkat_

_:3_


	10. Baby Jack

Baby Jack

Jack knew it, they were treating him like a baby. Today was the perfect example.

"Rise and shine!" yelled North opening the curtains and letting in a torturous stream of sunlight. "Rrrrr" growled Jack with his pillow and burrowed in deeper.

"Nope iz time for waking!" said North and took the pillow, his onlyline of defense, off him. "Here are your clothes for the day." Jack felt a small pile of clothes land at the foot of the bed."What?" asked Jack sitting up, "Whats wrong with what I'm wearing?" he looked down at his brown pants and blue hoodie. "You didn't put on your nightclothes?" cried North indicating to what looked like a white dress resting over a chair. Jack crinkled his nose, "nooooo."

North sighed, "well get dressed and have breakfast."

Jack dressed in a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt with dark blue sleeves and a white snowflake in the centre. He ignored the flip-flop sandals by the foot of his bed and made his way to the kitchen. He blinked at the incredibly domestic scene before him. Sandman and North sat with a steaming cup of coffee in front of them, sharing a pot that was between them and a stack of pancakes in front of them. Bunnymund was leaning back in his chair, hindlegs crossed, coffee in one hand and an open newspaper in the other. Tooth was flying around with a white apron on, making a steady supply of pancakes and waffles and her mini fairies were busy adding syrup and cracking eggs.

It was extremely surreal.

"Not you too Phil" groaned Jack as the yeti walked in, newspaper tucked under one arm and glasses perches on the edge of his nose.

"Sit and eat." Said Bunnymund turning a page.

Jack sat and grabbed a mug and reached for the pot of coffee, he hoped it was strong as it was black. A hand lightly tapped his hand away, "Jack!" admonished Tooth, "What are you doing?"

"Getting some coffee?" asked Jack. Tooth gave a tinkering laugh and looked at the others with an affectionate look on their faces. "Silly Jack, you cant have coffee! Caffeine is terrible, you already have so much energy. You can have apple juice or a glass of milk."

"You have got to be kidding me." Said Jack flatly.

"Don't speak to Tooth like that," said Bunnymund firmly, placing his newspaper down.

"Sorry,: said Jack and to try and make amends, "Milk please."

Tooth beamed and he knew he had made the right choice. She placed the glass next to him and gave him a little kiss on the head and he got a face full of feathers and apron. Waffles were placed in front of him and he picked up his fork, about to dig in when Sandy came up and tied a cloth loosely around his neck.

"A bib?" he cried to Sandy, looking incredulous.

"You don't want to mess your clean top ja?" asked North. "Which is very cute." Added Tooth.

"I'm not wearing a bib!" yelled Jack, trying to pull it off with one hand. "That's fine, you can either wear the bib and feed yourself or take it off and Sandy can feed you." Said Bunnymund.

Jack began slamming his head against the table, each thunk sending the dishes and cutlery clanging. "Jack!" cried Tooth pulling him back. "WHats wrong with him?" she asked the others.

"Stop treating me like a baby!" yelled Jack.

"I think he's tired." Said North, using a cloth to wipe the boy's mouth.

"Agghhh!" yelled Jack and tried to stand up and push them away.

"Jack Frost!" yelled Bunnymund, "you stop that now or you'll find yourself in the corner for the rest of breakfast!"

Jack gave up, might as well let the madness run its course. He ate breakfast with the bib, brushed his teeth under Tooth's instructions and guidance and asked if he could go outside to play. The Guardians nodded and Jack was about to make his escape when he saw Bunnymund putting on a scarf, beanie and mittens.

"You're joining me?" asked Jack.

"Yes, all those cliffs, you gotta be careful mate." He replied.

"But I can fly!" screamed Jack.

Bunnymund made a "tsk" sound like that had nothing to do with anything. After spending an hour outside with Bunnymund on his back constantly, Jack came back inside. Admittedly it had been fun making a snowman with the Pooka.

When they came inside, Tooth asked if he would like a cookie and milk. Jack nodded and sat on the couch nibbling his treat while North told him a story. He had been so absorbed with the story he hadn't noticed what Bunny and Sandy were doing to his staff till it was too late. "What are you doing?" he cried seeing his staff completely wrapped in bubblewrap and tape. "Now Jack," said Bunnymund as if he were repeating something for the thousandth time, "the ends are sharp and the way you twirl that thing around its lucky you haven't taken out your own eye or got splinters." Sandy nodded in

"This is ridiculous!" yelled Jack, shaking the staff which made a crinkling and popping noise.

"You've been in a bad mood the whole day," lectured North.

"Maybe he needs a nap?" suggested Tooth and everyone nodded.

"No!" yelled Jack stamping his foot and looking back, that hadn't really helped his point. The madness was obviously contagious. He turned and bolted but they were upon him in an instant. "Heeeeelp meeeeeee!" he yelled to Phil, fingers clawing the hardwood floor as he was slowly dragged to his bedroom. From there, the evil white dress was forced upon him. He lay pouting on the bed when they were done. Not only had they stripped him of his clothes, they had now stripped him of his dignity!

After his forced nap, the rest of the day went along the same lines. Whenever he tried to convince them he didn't need constant babying, he was told "but you are just a child Jack," and an affectionate rub on his head and grin like he had said something adorable.

"A child yes! Immortal eternal child, yes! But an older child as in I don't need you to cut my foot into bite-size pieces!" he yelled this at Tooth who was currently cutting his meat into little pieces with a knife and fork.

"Look what Phil just finished knitting!" yelled Bunnymund holding up a giant pale blue one piece jumpsuit with a hood with little ears covered in snowflakes.

"Agggghhhhh!" yelled Jack and began slamming his head into the table again.

End.

_Lol just a cure one-shot just to be funny and lighthearted. Any youtubers out there? Someone who makes AMVS? Would love to see a Jack Frost AMV with the song "Believe" Don't know who sings it but goes along "Believe in me, I know you've waited for so long. Believe in me, sometimes the weak become the strong, believe in me, life isn't always what it seems, believe in me for I was made for chasing dreams." COME ON HOW PERFECT IS IT PLEEEEEEEEASE._

_Min ten reviews and next chapter is ready and waiting to be uploaded._

_Wildkitkat_

_:3_


	11. Blizzard all the blizzarding time

**Blizzard, blizzard all the blizzarding time.**

North stared at his fellow guardians with a grave expression on his face. He had summoned them to the pole after he had received several distressing reports of blizzards hitting various parts of the world.

"What's happening North?" asked Bunnymund, eyeing how concerned and worried his Russian friend was.

"Iz Jack. I don't know why but there are blizzards everywhere!"

Tooth fluttered around him and then circled the globe, "Where is he? Why?!" she cried, she stopped suddenly, "Has he gone dark? Do you think Pitch-"

"Whoah." Interrupted Bunnymund, "lets think this through Sheila. Jack can be a nuisance and naughty-"

"Top of list!" boomed North."

"Right," glaring at North momentarily for the interruption, Bunnymund continued, "but he wouldn't deliberately hurt anyone. If he's confused or Pitch has his hand in this somehow, we need to find him sooner than later and sort him out."

Tooth, North and Sandy nodded vigorously. Bunnymund swung his neck, letting the bones clicked as he stretched out the tense muscles, "Where to North?"

North stared at the globe momentarily, fingers stroking his chin and trailing through his beard and his eyes widened momentarily. "He is at the … Sahara Desert?"

After the momentary confusion and a minute of arguing whether they would travel by sleigh or tunnel (sleigh won) they made their way across the skyline, hoping Jack was alright.

Line linelinelinelinelinelineline lineline

Jack felt awful

He knew there was a slight problem when he had tried to frost a window pane, had a coughing fit and ended up burying half the street in snow. He had tried to shrug it off but later when his stomach had started to hurt and he had gripped his abdomen in discomfort, it had started to hail. He flitted from place to place but it seemed to get worse. He would bury himself in a snowdrift and when he would awaken and pop his head out, there would be a raging blizzard all around him.

The more upset Jack got about losing focus and control of his powers and abilities, the worse the weather became, the worse the weather became, the more upset he got. With a splitting headache, sore stomach and uncontrollable shivering, Jack could barely sleep without disconnected dreams that had him moaning and jolting awake, just to see more damage he had caused as he dozed.

Jack realized he was going to hurt someone badly so calling upon the wind, he made his way to the desert, hoping that if he just thawed out abit, he would feel better. Except he wasn't feeling better, he was downright miserable. He had dug into the sand with his bare hands, digging till he had made a hole he could curl up in, iced it up and curled in on himself. He could hear the storm raging around him and as he coughed and held his stomach, it just got louder.

Finding Jack in the desert proved to be fairly easy. The raging blizzard was a good indicator and the other Guardians knew Jack would be in the centre of it. "Alright!" yelled Bunnymund over the wind whipping back and forth, "We're in and out! Grab Jack, get him in the sleigh and outta here!" The others nodded.

"Tooth, you stay with North unless we call fer ya. With this wind, I don't want you flying. North, you keep circling."

Strategy taken care of, Sandy wavd his arms, golden tendrils taking shape till a small two-seater plane formed. Bunnymund swallowed his nerves and jumped in. Now was not the time for hesitation. Sandy took a couple of laps around the blizzard and after locking eyes with Bunny who nodded, they made their way through the blizzard. As soon as they hit the wall, Bunnymund lost his sense of sound. The wind was so strong, ice whipped and stung on his grey fur. Bunnymund yelled loudly but all he could hear of himself was a muffled cry. Sandman kept the plane in control, using his sand to replace the stripped sand of the plane as the wind whipped around him. Bunnymund could barely see but squinted his eyes as he saw a mess of white hair sticking up from the sand and some of his staff. "There!" he cried but realized it was useless. He tapped Sandman and indicated what he had seen. Sandman nodded and took them down. As soon as the plane touched the ground, Sandman used his sand to protect them with a large dome of sand. It protected them from the storm that was part blizzard and part sand storm.

"Jack!" cried Bunny, digging the dirt around the boy and pulling him out. "Frostbite?" he tried when he got no response.

Jack turned to him, eyes half opened in small slits and groaned when he saw him, turning away. "I must be in soooo much trouble." He mumbled.

"Is it Pitch?" asked Bunny, "another spirit?"

Jack shook his head.

Bunnymund wasn't sure what to make of it but Jack looked awful and hadn't even attempted to move from the cradled position the Pooka had him in. Jack moaned and clutched his stomach in pain and Bunnymund gave a yell as the sand dome shook with the force of the blizzard.

"Is it yer stomach? You're sick, is that it mate?" asked Bunnymund, beginning to understand.

Jack gave a small nod and grimaced again and the dome shook again, sprinkling them with sand. Sandman tapped on Bunny's shoulder and he could tell from the look on his face that the dome wouldn't hold up for much longer. Bunnymund wasn't sure what to do. Even if they got Jack into the sleigh, since he was the source of the blizzard it would continue as they flew to the pole and that would be dangerous for everyone, He didn't want to transport Jack by tunnel either. A snow storm in an enclosed place like that, a number of things could go wrong.

"Alright how about Sandy sends you to sleep?" he suggested.

Jack shook his head slightly, "when I sleep, I cant rest. I wake up and it's the same, even worse." He tried to lick his dry lips and Bunny could see how cracked they were.

"Ok, so when it hurts, the storm gets worse?"

A small nod.

"Ok lets have a look." Bunnymund lifted the hem of his hoodie and pulled it up and saw how swollen Jack's small belly was. He placed a firm paw and began to rub in a circular motion, not too hard. Jack stiffened then seemed to relax into it, now curling around the Pooka. Bunnymund turned to Sandman who was eyeing the structure and Sandy returned with a thumbs up. Jack's body then began to spasm slightly as he was reduced to a coughing fit and Sandy's thumbs up became a thumbs down as the dome shook again.

Bunnymund motioned for Sandy to come next to him and yelled, "When I give you the signal, take us straight up, ok mate?"

Sandy nodded and Bunny turned his attention back to Jack, "Frostbite, I'm gonna keep holding you and rubbing yer stomach but I need you to do something for me. When I give Sandy the signal, I need yer to hold yer breath. NO coughing, got it?"

Jack shook his head slightly, "Why? Just leave me, I'll be fine and I wont hurt anyone here."

Bunny was a little put out, did the kid real think that after all this effort they wwould just leave him? Nevermind if he wasn't hurting anyone, they weren't going to leave Jack in this condition even if he would be fine in a couple of days.

"Not up for discussion kid. Now Sandy!" yelled Bunnymund and held onto Jack as they were shot up into the sky. Jack did as Bunny had instructed and held his breath despite a strong tickle and lungs itching to cough. Sandy took them high and they flew through the dome, the blizzard and up into clear, dry desert air. There was a yell of, "got you my friends!" as the sleigh swooped beneath them and they landed in an undignified heap on the floor of the sleigh.

"Is he alright?" asked Tooth, trying to get a good look at him. She was thrown backwards as the sleigh shook, being hit by frost and snow as Jack coughed, sounding like he was about to hack up a lung. "Sleepy time." Said Bunnymund and Sandy gently sprinkled some of his dreamsand on Jack's nose and they could see his body relax as sleep overtook him.

Linelinelinelinelinelineline linelinelineline

When Jack awoke, he blinked at the ceiling and then frowned when he realized he was staring at a ceiling. He usually awoke to the sky and open spaces. He turned over and groaned as he was met face to face with North.

"Morning Jack." He said with a smile.

Jack eyed the steaming bowl of water in the Russian's hand and large towel. North helped him sit up and then lean forward slightly as the bowl was placed in front of him. He jerked back slightly as the steam hit his face but North firmly grasped the back of his neck and kept him forward and placed the towel over his head. "Trust me Jack, this will help. Bear with it."

Jack didn't have much choice as the hand continued to grasp his neck and hold him in place. Not long, Jack felt his chest convulse as another coughing fit took over, except this time something was coming up as he coughed. North removed the towel and helped Jack, rubbing his back as he coughed into another towel. North continued with the process till he was satisfied.

"What was that?" asked Jack, exhausted.

"Phlegm in your lungs, is very bad. You were sick but this will make it better. Few more times and you'll be better." Said North, washing his hands in a basin on the other side of the room. He came back and seeing Jack still wasn't relaxed, he helped the boy lie down and covered him with a thin blanket. He sat on the edge of the bed, his large body causing the whole bed to dip and inadvertently making Jack slide closer. Jack was looking everywhere but at him, playing with the frayed edges of the blanket. "Where are the others?" he asked finally.

"Bunny is having a very very warm bath and Tooth is in kitchen making you lunch."

"Why is Bunny having a bath?"

"Everytime you coughed, you iced him".

There was silence again for a few moments till Jack asked, "Did I hurt anyone?"

North reached out and out a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder and didn't fail to notice how tired and worried he looked. He looked even smaller than usual with his head dipped low and shoulders hunched.

"Even if you had hurt someone, we know it wasn't your intention, you were sick. Buuuuuut-"

He tried to look stern now and Jack noticed and tried to keep eye contact even though he wished a hole would appear that he could disappear down and hide forever. "Why didn't you call us Jack? We would have helped you. You should have called us or come for help."

Jack shrugged but when he realized North was still looking at him and expecting a verbal response he answered honestly, "I didn't think of it."

North sighed inwardly. He could see the child had honestly thought that he would deal with his illness on his own. "And the desert?"

Jack shrugged again, "I was worried about hurting people so I went where I couldn't hurt anyone and I hoped the heat would take out some of my powers. If I'm too hot, my powers aren't as strong so I hoped-"

"I know Jack." Said North understanding, "but being that weak and that sick, you could have hurt yourself."

"Rather myself than others." Said Jack defiantly, a glint in his eyes.

North nodded, "that's why we are here Jack. We are friends, come to friends and there is no need for anyone hurting hmmm?"

Jack sighed and closed his eyes, he heard the door open and close and thought North had left so jumped a little when he heard North say, "Time for sleep a think. Bunny told us about bad dreams making bad weather, Sandman will give you something so there is no dreams, no worries.

Sandman appeared in his line of view and Jack smiled. Before he knew it, he felt himself grow drowsier. He was too tired to open his eyes when he heard Tooth flutter in, the buzzing of her wings too distinctive to be anyone else and he heard North tell her Jack would eat when he awakened. He heard Bunny hop in as well and chat to the others. Jack's lips curved into a smile as he heard the Pooka whisper in a loud whisper, "Ye know, maybe the blizzard of '68 wasn't his fault. He was probably just sick an' –"

"Nope," said Jack, just about to drop off into sleep, "I did it just to annoy you."

He fell asleep to the outraged yell of Bunny and the sound of a scuffle as the other three guardians restrained him with a yell from North, "you cannot kill Jack, he iz sick! Kill him later when he is better!"

End.

Lol hope you enjoyed. Got a lot of one-shots I am dying to put up so pleeeease review. Ten reviews and they go up! Six thousand on the traffic graph so lol please those who favourite and stuff, please review. Shoutout to Lovepuppy who reviewed each chapter she read as she read it. The last chapter of Baby Jack was a complete crackfic and know the characters were so OOC still it was fun! So Cupid makes an appearance in the next chapter and this time an awesome Jack being awesome standing up for himself! Thankyou to those who reviewed I love it and am taking all notes of story suggestions. Ok for some reason I didn't like this chapter that much so am posting two in a row, whoop whoop!

Wildkitkat

:3


	12. Emo Jack

Emo Jack

This is in response to a suggestion on a review. Looking at the mother/son relationship of Jack/Tooth.

As soon as Tooth around to greet Jack, her delicate hands flew to cover her lips, but still not quick enough to silence the shriek of surprise.

"Jack!" she cried, circling him quickly, "what happened?!"

"I'm going through a phase," he said, a small smile curved his lips, hands in his hoodie pockets.

Tooth took it in. "You dyed your hair black because you're 'going through a phase'" she cried, using her fingers for quotations marks on the last few words.

"Yip." Said Jack, removing one hand from his hoody and began slowly swirling his staff with his fingers.

"No!" she cried, "you look ridiculous!"

Jack shrugged. "I think I look cool." He glided over to one of the gilded mirrors and flashed a smile at the reflection. The black hair certainly looked striking, it made him look downright naughty.

Tooth fluttered, "I'm sure the others will have something to say about this!"

Jack shrugged, "Sandy didn't say anything."

"Sandy cant speak!"

"You're overreacting." Said Jack, "I'll come around later."

"NO!" yelled Tooth, "I wont have you flouncing and flying around looking like that!"

"I don't flounce." Muttered Jack.

"Is it permanent?" asked Tooth, flying closer to inspect.

"It will come off after about eight washes so in a couple of months you'll have your white haired, shiny teeth Jack back." Assured Jack to the worried Tooth Fairy.

"Nope, no, not going to happen. You'll be fit for public by the time you leave here. I wont have you running around like a punk!" with that, Tooth darted forward and a strong pair of fingers pinched his one ear and began dragging him to the washrooms.

"Ow! Tooth, leggo!" yelled Jack as he was pulled by a flying Tooth.

"You listen to me young man, I know North has tattoos and Bunnymund likes to punch before he talks but that doesn't mean I'm going to allow you to do whatever takes your fancy whenever a 'phase' hits you." By now they had reached the washrooms and under Tooth's instruction, the mini fairies flew around, running warm water and fetching shampoo and brushes with strong bristles.

A firm hand on the back of Jack's neck had him bending over the basin's edge and he groaned as strong hands began to massage his scalp and lather up shampoo. A towel was draped over his shoulders to protect his blue hoody. Jack sighed and resigned himself to the vigorous scrubbing he was about to endure and settled in for the long haul. He listened to Tooth whistle and hum and he threw in the odd comment here and there on why it wasn't such a bad idea.

"No-one can see me!"

And Tooth responded on each point.

"Doesn't mean we can behave or dress however we like."

He tried again,

"But I want to look cool!"

"You're the Winter Spirit, cool is never going to be an option. Icy yes, cool? No."

"But Jamie and the others would have been so psyched!"

"Psyched? Jack, you're a mythical being who can fly and start snowstorms. Your reputation will stay intact."

Finally, Tooth was satisfied. She towel-dried his hair and when she whipped it off with a flourish and turned him to face the mirror. Besides a few black strands here and there, he was back to his pale, white self.

"Isnt that better?" she cooed.

"Mmm no comment"

Tooth gave a Jack a small kiss on his slightly damp hair. "Now off you go and flounce to your heart's content."

"I don't flounce." Said Jack with a grin and with a wave of his staff and the rush of the wind, he was soon just a speck in the sky.

End


	13. I get knocked down

I get knocked down, but I get up again.

Cupid flew through the air, enjoying the crisp Autumn air, the colour variety of the fallen leaves, the sound of birds chirping, lovers whispering and schoolgirls giggling quietly while schoolboys blushed.

Cupid loved it all.

Love gave him strength like belief gave the Guardians strength. Puppy love between schoolchildren, tentative romance between young couples to the strong, hard love as a mother held her newborn child or gazed upon her children as she watched them grow. Even the love felt towards a beloved pet as an owner cuddled the animal sent ripples of energy through the God of Love. On days like this when the sun was bright and the sky blues, weather was fair and the majority of the people were content and happy and content and happy people let their love radiate and as said before, Cupid was loving it.

He was practically doing loop-de-loops (not that he would admit it) when he spotted a familiar hoodie-clad sitting on the edge of one of the taller, older buildings, staring at the scenery below.

"Jack!" he called out and almost wanted to take it back. He recalled the boy's usually skittish manner and quick-footedness borne out of necessity from decades of abuse. Swooping in and yelling greetings in his booming voice was not a way to set the boy at ease. To his surprise, Jack turned quickly, but towards him, not backing off a couple of feet away before settling down in a defensive stance.

Cupid blinked, "Oh Jack." He groaned, slowly moving forward, noticing the split lip. He stopped and cocked his head to the side, "Jack?" he asked.

Yes, Jack's lip was split, but the large grin on his face distracted any observer from it. Jack took a couple of steps forward, hands snuggled deep into his pockets and looked down, desperately trying as hard as possible not to look too pleased with himself.

He looked up, trying to look cool and collected. He failed miserably and gave a short laugh and pulled his hands out of his pockets and held them up.

"You should see the other guy."

Jack knuckles were split and bruised and Cupid mentally winced in short-lived sympathy for whoever had been on the receiving end. "I take it not everyone listened to Bunny's warning?"

Jack shook his head, "you'll always get a bully who'll try his luck. Most have backed off but I always knew one or two would try anyway."

"Come here you." Said Cupid, chortling and pulled the boy who couldn't stop grinning forward, Jack laughed affectionately and enjoyed the large hand messing his hair and the large arm slung over his shoulder.

"How did you manage?" asked Cupid, "I know you're quick but.."

Jack nodded then shook his head slightly, "I know! I know! I'm fast, brilliant at snowball wars and one good-looking Spirit of Winter but yeah, I fail at fighting. That's why-" Jack flew a few feet back and began jabbing at the thin air, working in a couple of combos, jab, jab, cross, hook, "I've been watching Bunny and he's shown me a thing or two."

Cupid laughed, "Well, remind me not to mess with you tough guy."

"Yeah," agreed Jack, "I'll take you out blondie."

Cupid snorted and darted forward, Jack had a second to give a yell before he was swept off his feet and into a neat headlock. "Ok, ok," he acquiesced, "maybe I've still got a thing or two to learn."

Cupid grinned but held on even as Jack squirmed and tried to escape the hold, "Let me go?" he asked, "pleeeeaase?

"Sure Jack, but one last thing." He viciously attacked Jack's most sensitive area, his very ticklish ribs and underarms.

Jack's shrieks had a few dozen pigeons who had been roosting on the roof to fly off in alarm. By the time Cupid was done, Jack was a giggling mess, lying on the roof, one hand rubbing his stomach and his other hand waving around to defend himself in case Cupid renewed his attack. "I give!" he yelled breathlessly.

"You did well Jack." Said Cupid, helping the young boy up and Jack grinned, his split lip and bruised knuckles a souvenir of his self-victory.

_Lol hope you enjoyed that. Sorry I have been gone so long but I had a small operation and it put a lot of strain on my body. Still, I'm back and LOADS of ideas so please keep reviewing?_

_Wildkitkat_

_:3_


	14. Doesnt mean you stop

Doesn't mean you stop

Jack swung his staff over his shoulder and made his way over to the large open window in North's worshop.

"Bye North!" he called out, haing enjoyed his visit and spending time with the older Guardian. North's home always promised delicious treats, new discoveries and enjoyable companionship and Jack thoroughly enjoyed his visits when he was invited. It always gave him a sort of buzz, a new energy to feel so welcome in another's home. Jack had once invited North to his own home, the lake in Burgess. He had been so excited to have the Guardian of Wonder visit and it had seemed like such a great idea at the time.

When North actually arrived and they had stood there in awkward silence, Jack came to the conclusion that perhaps it hadn't been a wonderful idea but I terrible, terrible idea.

"So this is where I died." He had said, pointing at the lake.

North had grunted in response.

"This is my tree where I sleep." Tried Jack again, pointing at a large oaktree. That was it, pretty much the grand tour. North had grunted again and Jack had been staring at his feet in awkward silence one moment and then found himself buried in the man's embrace, his cheek pressed against red clothe and furry beard. North had told him that he would always be welcome at the North Pole, always.

Jack didn't like to ask or assume, he liked an invitation. He didn't want to overstay his welcome even if the old man said he was always welcome. Insecure, he knew but he would rather be insecure and sure he was wanted than ruin what he had now. He had a good thing going for himself and knew it. So here he was about to leave and spread fun and mischief to the world and perhaps a cranky Pooka when North cleared his throat, "Jack."

"Yeah?" he asked, pausing at the window, calm as he stared at the man, clear blue eyes betraying nothing but out of sight, his hand clutched the window frame hard.

"You are going to Burgess right? To visit Jamie? Correct?" North asked slowly.

"That's the plan." Said Jack slowly, wary of where this might be going.

"Come inside Jack, for a minute." Jack slowly released the window frame and moved to sit on the edge of North's desk.

North sighed, unsure of how to start this unpleasant conversation. Jack had very little in the world. A handful of believers, the Guardians, his staff and a tree. Over time Jack would lose believers and with someone who had so little, it would hurt and North had really come to care for the Winter Spirit and he hoped by speaking to Jack now, to have this troubling conversation now and make Jack understand now, perhaps he could avert some of the future hurt.

"Jamie is a good friend, yes?" he asked. Jack nodded.

"Jack," he said, settling a hand on the boy's shoulder, "you are a good Guardian and a very good friend to Jamie. He is getting older and when the time comes, Jack, eez not anyone's fault but he wont-"

"Believe in me anymore." Cut in Jack, "I know."

North continued what he started, even if the feelings Jack was trying to hide made his stomach clench, "Maybe spent time with Jamie, but not so much time…"

"Why?"

"You are close and when you spend more time together, you will get closer yes?"

Jack nodded, his jaw clenched tight.

"Maybe less time and when the time comes that Jamie doesn't see you anymore, it wont hurt so much. Do you understand Jack?"

Jack nodded and was silent but North could tell it wasn't the end of the conversation, Jack had something to say. Jack relaxed is shoulders, unclenched his jaw and moved a hand to lazily trace one of the designs scattered on North's worktop.

"You make millions of toys every year right?" Jack asked, looking up finally.

North nodded.

"Do the kids always keep the toys? Don't they get damaged, lost, thrown away?" Jack asked.

North nodded.

"Yet you spend countless hours making and designing the best toys you can, every year?"

Another nod.

"You work so hard on each and every gift for each child, even though its likely half of them will be broken or lost come next year?

"Of course."

"Does it ever cross your mind that you should put any less effort into your gifts because they wont last forever?"

"Of course not!" the Russian cried.

It was Jack's turn now to place a comforting hand on the older man and the hand left a light dusting of frost on the man's sleeve. "I know what you're saying North and I appreciate it. I do." Jack gave him a small smile and made his way back to the window, "I know Jamie wont believe in me one day and I'll have to deal with that day when it happens."

He took a deep breath, "Just because something wont be around forever doesn't mean you shouldn't appreciate it now."

North was astounded but all he said was, "you're a good boy Jack."

The winter spirit winked at him, "clean slate remember? I better be on that list this year."

Then he was gone and left an amazed and proud North behind shaking his head. For an immortal child, Jack really had a maturity most adult hadn't achieved. Jack had been bullied, alone and neglected for so long. Many mortal couldn't handle a handful of years of that treatment without succumbing to the darkness within them. Jack had gone centuries and yet-

North didn't know how to finish that thought. As he stared at he open window, he just wished Jack hadn't left so quickly because right now North wanted to hold him and not let go for a very long time.

End


	15. First Gear

First Gear

"Why do you need to know how to drive a car? You can ride the wind fer goodness sake. Much faster and no tmund andraffic." Grumbled Bunnymund.

"Come on" whined Jack, "everyone else my age is driving."

"Everyone else yer age? No-one else is 317 years old." Bunnymund gave a small chuckle.

"You know what I mean." Pouted Jack, lightly kicking the tire of the car North had provided. "I know the basics, I just need to practise."

"I don't know how to drive mate and furry paws aren't good for changing gears." Said Bunny waving a huge furry paw in the winter spirit's face.

"Moral support!" boomed North, clapping the Pooka heavily on the back. "Jack wants to drive, we help him."

All the Guardians were assembled on the deserted road and had each agreed to a ride in the car with Jack. Jack had already supplied a circle of a snowstorm everywhere so the roads were closed, but in the centre of the storm, the weather was fine. They didn't want to have to deal with adults who would freak out at seeing a car being driven by invisible people. Jack opened the door of the car North had had the yeti's build just for the occasion (red of course). "Whose first?" he asked, surveying the group for a volunteer. Sandman came forth and Jack smiled, this wouldn't be so bad.

After the first three minutes in the car with Jack, Sandman was glad he couldn't speak, because if he could, he would be screaming and screaming would undermine Jack's confidence and North had made it very clear, this would be a delicate topic for the Guardian of Fun and they needed to be as supportive as possible. Jamie was growing up and had r recently acquired his learners and Jack, from being Jamie's impromptu older brother was starting to feel the gap and was very quickly becoming the younger brother in the friendship. Jamie was already kissing girls and holding hands which Jack still felt unnecessary. Why do that with a girl when you could rather have a snowball fight or think up some kind of mischief. When Jack had told North and Bunny this, they had given eachother a look. They knew what kind of mischief Jamie would soon be into but Jack was still a child and that sort of mischief hadn't quite entered his mind frame, if it ever would.

Now Jamie had his learners and was practising for his license, Jack had come with him a couple of times and was now eager to have a go himself and had roped the other guardians into it as well.

That was all fine and good but currently, Sandman thought he may have a heart attack. Jack drove like he did everything else: fast, wild and plenty of spontaneity. He gave a whoop of joy as he gave a sharp turn. Sandman began forming pictures to try and help steady Jack's driving. Big hand, a stop sign, he was trying to think of a symbol for SLOW DOWN. Jack was looking at him and trying to work out what the little man wanted, Sandman's eyes widened as they sped towards a pole, he motioned to Jack who said, "Sandman I cant read the symbols and keep my eyes on the road.-"

Sandman lunged for the wheel and steered right, avoiding the pole by an inch. He gave a sigh of relief and gave a thumbs up to Jack who smiled widely, "am I doing ok?"

Sandman could see they were approaching the other guardians and nodded, not seeing the harm in a little white lie now that his turn was over. Jack braked sharply and Sandman flew into the windscreen and his mushed face left a sandprint behind as he staggered out the car.

"Seabelt Sandman, very important", said Jack solemnly.

Toothiana gulped after seeing Jack's driving but decided she would use her enthusiasm and maternal attitude to have Jack driving less like a lunatic and more like a civilized civilian.

"Oh my goodness, ok sweetie you're doing fine, you're doing fine STAY IN THE LANE. INDICATE INDICATE! Wrong gear!"

Tooth tried to calm herself down, her mini fairies clinging to her and squeaking in terror.

"Ok I think I got this," said Jack with a smile and looked at the fairies, "bet you guys have never been in a car before? How about some music." He leant down and began fiddling with the radio, was it odd that it was July and Christmas carols where playing?

"Stop playing with the radio and focus on surviving!" yelled Tooth, scrabbling at the door.

"Wait Tooth, I have to stop before you get out!" yelled Jack and braked sharply again. Tooth and her fairies shrieked and chirped and a few feathers went flying.

Bunnymund gave a "tsk" of disapproval. "Yer a Guardian girl, what happened to calm under pressure?"

Tooth ignored him and gave Jack a pat on the back, "work on less speed sweetie but well done."

"Did I do ok?" asked Jack, concern on his face, "you looked … terrified."

"Oh no we were all just so excited to be in a car, was a new experience." Said Tooth, the lie not being very well backed up when she turned to her little fairies, "right girls?" and they all shook their heads.

Bunnymund craned his neck till it clicked and cracked his knuckles, "lets do this."

On the plus side, Bunnymund overcame his fear of the sleigh, however he now had a full out phobia of cars, or metal traps of death on wheels.

When he staggered from the car, he was yelling at Jack and Jack was yelling back.

"You are never getting your license!"

"I cant anyway! I'm INVISIBLE!"

"I told yer to slow down!"

"I was doing my three point check!"

"Yeah? Well I felt I was about to check out! You're death on wheels!"

"Well you're a grouch on legs!"

"BOYS!" boomed North, "that is enough!"

Bunnymund turned on him. "I'd like to see you so calm mate when its your turn!"

"I believe in Jack and all Jack needs is patience." Said North getting into the slightly battered car,"lets go Jack."

To everyone's surprise, as they watched, after a minutes shaky start, Jack drove perfectly. He drove at a decent speed, did his checks, had perfect clutch control, indicated appropriately. When he slowly brought the vehicle to a stop next to the stunned guardians Jack jumped out and gave a whoop of joy. "Perfect!" he yelled, "I got it!" he began fist pumping and jumping around, his excitement bubbling over.

"H-how?" asked Tooth.

"Instead of shouting and screaming, Jack needed someone calm to direct him."

"I'm impressed mate." Said Bunnymund, "nerves of steel-"

Bunnymund stopped and his nose twitched, "Are you DRUNK!?"

North chuckled, "tipsy my friend, tipsy."

"I don't believe it," BUnnymund huffed.

"They don't call it liquid courage for nothing." Said North with a wink,


End file.
